Las chicas se van de marcha
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Marin y sus amigas quedan en ir a ver un espectáculo de strippers en un conocido club de la ciudad que pertenece a Camus. Hyoga es un compañero de trabajo de Marin, gracias a la cual conoce a Camus y cuya vida tomará un drástico giro la noche en la que las chicas se van de marcha.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y/o Toei Animations. Historia escrita sin fines lucrativos.**

**Advertencia: este relato contiene varias escenas eróticas y no es apta para menores de edad.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Una tarde a finales de abril dos amigas se reunieron en un parque a las afueras de Atenas. Habían quedado en verse para ir al cine a ver una película, de cuyos actores protagonistas ambas eran fans.

Necesitaban relajarse un poco porque el trabajo en el colegio había sido absolutamente agotador en las tres semanas anteriores. Los alumnos se estaban preparando para hacer sus exámenes finales, así que aquello significaba extra papeleo y quebraderos de cabeza. Marin era profesora de inglés y Shaina trabajaba de recepcionista.

Marin quería preguntar algo a su amiga pero se esperó a que terminara la película y llegaran al restaurante en el que habían reservado mesa unos días antes. Durante la cena hablaron un buen rato de cosas sin importancia. Ambas estaban disfrutando de aquella velada ya que aunque se veían prácticamente a diario no tenían ocasión de pararse a hablar a menudo.  
Mientras tomaban el postre, un enorme helado de varios sabores que consumían entre las dos, Marin se armó finalmente de valor para explicar a su amiga lo que llevaba varios días muriéndose de ganas de contarle.

—Shaina, ¡no te vas a creer lo que vi en la puerta de "Alexandros"! —dijo muy excitadamente.  
—¿De qué se trata? —respondió su amiga algo picada por la curiosidad.  
—Dentro de dos semanas viene una troupe de strippers...  
— ¿Y...?  
—Y me gustaría que... —para no liarse más al hablar decidió ir al grano de una vez por todas— ¿quieres venir conmigo a verlos?  
—¿En serio? —respondió algo sorprendida al oírla.  
—¡Venga!, ¡qué nos divertiremos!.

Shaina enarcó una ceja puesto que nunca le habría parecido muy probable que su respetablemente casada amiga tuviera estos gustos, especialmente al considerar que la japonesa tenía un auténtico bombonazo como esposo. La italiana la miró con un pequeño deje de envidia ya que ella no tenía a nadie en el horizonte y el chico que le gustaba no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso.—¿Tú has visto alguno de estos espectáculos antes? —le preguntó.

Marin hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.  
—No exactamente. Aioria y yo fuimos hace un par de años a ver una obra de teatro que se titulaba "Despedida de soltera" en la que cuatro actores hacían de strippers y como parte del guión debían desnudarse y bailar delante de la audiencia —sonrió algo tentativamente—. Era una comedia.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó bastante sorprendida—, ¿se desnudaron por completo?  
—Sí, pero justo cuando iban a quitarse la última prenda se apagaron de sopetón las luces del teatro.

Shaina dejó su cucharilla a un lado mientras trataba de decidir si aceptaría o no aquella tentadora oferta.  
—¡Uauuu!... ¡un momento! —le preguntó algo sorprendida— ¿dijiste que Aioria estaba contigo?.  
—¡Pues claro!, fuimos a la función en la que hicieron una oferta especial: los hombres acompañados por una chica no pagaban entrada —respondió Marin con una media sonrisa que le daba un toque muy pícaro a su rostro.  
—Muy bueno —se rio su amiga  
—No sé como será con estos, pero me imagino que pasará algo parecido y según tengo entendido, el desnudo es integral —le dijo marcando sus últimas palabras.  
—Suena interesante...

Shaina la miró un tanto sorprendida al oirla pero no pudo resistir la tentación de picarla un poco.

—¿Y qué diría Aioria a todo esto?, ¿se lo contarías? —le dijo en un tonillo de voz que daba la impresión que estaba chantajeando a su amiga—. No me gustaría ser causante de un divorcio.  
—Aún no, pero que que diga lo que quiera. El tiene oportunidad de irse de marcha más a menudo y la verdad es que me hace ilusión ir.  
—Entonces, no se hable más. Eso sí, habrá que averiguar cuanto costará. Si quieres puedo llamar yo y así Aioria no se enterará hasta que se lo digas.  
—Llámame cuando lo sepas.

Ambas estuvieron charlando hasta que les llegó la hora de irse y cada una se fue directa a su casa pues al día siguiente tendrían que ir a trabajar. Shaina estaba muy contenta, así que nada más llegar a casa llamó por teléfono para pedir información sobre el coste de las entradas y unos minutos más tarde llamó a Marin.  
—Los billetes cuestan veinte euros cada uno.  
—Son un poquito caros.  
—Sí, pero incluyen bebidas y también hay otros artistas. Además, si vamos en un grupo de cinco o más nos hacen un 25% de descuento. Yo voy, aunque sea sola —le explicó y le volvió a insistir—. ¿Qué dices?  
—Cuenta conmigo, ¡me has convencido! —respondió Marin riéndose.

Aquella noche Marin estaba tan excitada que apenas podía pegar un ojo. Aioria le preguntó cariñosamente qué se traía entre manos y si tenía algo que decirle que debiera preocuparle. Marin le dio un largo beso y le contó todo.  
—¿Por qué no pides a June y Flare que os acompañen? —le propuso porque le preocupaba que saliera sola a esas horas de la noche.  
—¿Tú crees que aceptarían? Flare quizás sí, pero June no hace nada sin preguntar antes a Albiore.  
—No pierdes nada por preguntar, amor mío.  
—Cierto... ¿de verdad no te importa que vaya? —le preguntó en un ronroneo sensual y coqueto.  
—Claro que no, cielo. Tú ve y diviértete.

Aioria la besó de nuevo y acarició suavemente su rostro.

—Gracias, Aioria.  
—De nada, preciosa, pero quiero algo a cambio porque... —dijo acercándose a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos— ¿quién sabe lo que harás entre tanto chico guapo?  
—¿Ah, sí? ya me imaginaba que tanta amabilidad me costaría, leoncito —le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro—, y bien, ¿qué desea mi amado esposo?.

Aioria se apoderó de sus labios en un beso demandante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Unos días más tarde Marin telefoneó a June y Flare.

June se había casado hacía poco tiempo con Albiore, un guapísimo argentino que daba clases nocturnas de mecánica para mujeres en el mismo colegio en el que trabajaban Marin y Shaina. Albiore era un poquito anticuado y no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de que su mujer fuera a ver un espectáculo de esa clase pero no se opuso ya que iría con sus amigas. Además, June podía ser muy convincente cuando quería y a decir verdad, Albiore la adoraba y sabía que no se la pegaría con otro sino que más bien le preocupaba el que su joven esposa saliera sola a altas horas de la madrugada.  
Flare no se lo pensó dos veces y aceptó inmediatamente, incluso les resolvió el problema de la quinta persona: su hermana mayor Hilda, que estaba de visita por unos días y que dijo que le encantaría ir.  
Marin hizo otra llamada, esta vez para reservar los billetes.

Mientras tanto Camus, el dueño de "Alexandros", la mejor discoteca de la zona, recibió una llamada de teléfono en su oficina. Al otro lado del hilo estaba Milo, el que estaba al cargo de llevar a los strippers y la organización del espectáculo.

—Dígame.  
—¿Camus? ¡Hola!, soy Milo.  
—Milo, ¿cómo estás?  
—Muy bien, gracias. ¡Oye!, ¿cómo va la venta de entradas?  
—Creo que fue una buena idea organizar este show, se estan vendiendo como rosquillas y el local estará lleno esa noche —le contestó muy contento tras haber examinado los libros de cuentas—. Por cierto, ¿quienes te acompañarán?  
—Tengo a dos hermanos gemelos guapísimos que actuarán juntos, también a otro chico algo más joven que creo que se llevará de calle a las muchachas y, ¿cómo no?, tendremos a Mystic Mu, el hipnotizador.

Milo sabía elegir muy bien a sus colaboradores y su capacidad de organización era increíble, por lo cual Camus confiaba plenamente en su juicio.

—Gemelos, ¿eh?, ¿qué más habrá? —Camus recordó algo que Milo le había comentado unos días antes—. Me dijiste que tuviste otra idea para recaudar más dinero.  
—¡Claro!, tengo pensado en subastar a cinco de tu guardias de seguridad.  
—¿Una subasta? —dijo Camus con gran interés.  
—Sí, se les subastará individualmente y quienquiera que sea el mejor postor o postora podrá tenerlos en su casa durante toda una tarde para hacer lo que quieran con ellos.  
—¿Lo que quieran? —Camus se quedó un poco parado por unos instantes— ¡No te pases, Milo!, que estos chicos no son putitas.  
—Lo que quieran dentro de un límite, claro está; por ejemplo, que les limpien la casa, que les hagan alguna reparación o les laven el coche. En fin, este tipo de cosas —le explicó su amigo tratando de asegurarle que no habría nada ilegal de por medio, ni a nadie se le forzaría a hacer nada que no quisieran hacer.  
—Ah, bueno... —dijo Camus ya más tranquilo.  
—¡Nada, chico!, te vuelvo a llamar de aquí a unos días para que me pongas al corriente, ¿vale?. ¡Hasta pronto!.

Camus se despidió de él y sonrió al pensar que la voz de Milo seguía siendo tan sensual como siempre; su buen amigo no había cambiado ni un ápice desde el día que lo conoció. No obstante, aquellas cavilaciones no duraron mucho tiempo pues no había hecho más que colgar el aparato cuando sonó de nuevo.  
—¡Dígame!.  
—¡Camus, amigo mío!, ¿cómo estás? —respondió alegremente la voz al otro lado del teléfono.  
—Aioria, ¡qué sorpresa!. No sabes lo que me alegra oírte —dijo un muy feliz Camus.  
—Yo también me alegro y por cierto, creo que el veinticuatro de junio no habrá moros en la costa.  
—¿Cómo así?  
—Marin se va a pasar todo el fin de semana con unas amigas suyas.  
—Entonces no habrá problemas en poder vernos.  
—¡Claro que no! —le respondió en referencia a la reunión de antiguos alumnos que organizaban anualmente—. Si quieres puedes venir la semana que viene a mi casa, mi hermano mayor estará aquí de visita durante unos días y sé cuánto le gustaría verte.  
—Acepto encantado tu invitación, Aioria y por supuesto que me gustaría mucho ver de nuevo a Aioros. Además, será una oportunidad magnífica para poder confirmar algunos detalles sobre la reunión; ¿sabes si los otros asitirán también?  
—No lo sé, sólo tres han confirmado por ahora —justo entonces Aioria se vio interrumpido por el timbre—. ¡Vaya, hombre!, están llamando a la puerta.  
—No te preocupes. Esta noche te daré un toque para confirmar lo de la próxima semana.  
—Hasta luego entonces.  
—À toute à l'heure, mon ami! —le contestó antes de colgar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Marin estaba algo preocupada porque una de las chicas, Hilda, le acababa de avisar que no podría ir a ver el espectáculo ya que su novio había tenido un accidente automovilístico y debía regresar a Noruega cuanto antes. Marin le respondió que no se preocupara por nada y que intentarían quedar de nuevo cuando regresara a Grecia. En cuanto al billete libre, no sabía que hacer con él pues no sabía a quién más preguntar; tras este contratiempo tan sólo esperaba que las otras no se rajaran en el último momento.  
Sin embargo, ese problema pasó a un segundo plano pues aquella tarde ocurrió algo que le hizo olvidarlo.

Desde hacía muy pocas semanas un sustituto del profesor de educación física había comenzado a trabajar en el instituto. Era un joven ruso llamado Hyoga, rubio y con los ojos azules que era muy popular con las chicas.  
Marin había terminado tarde de trabajar y ya se iba al aparcamiento a recoger su coche cuando vio al sustituto salir del recinto. Como llovía a cántaros y Hyoga iba a pie, Marin llegó a su altura y le ofreció llevarlo a su casa.  
—No, no... no quisiera molestar —le contestó el chico algo nervioso.  
—¡No es molestia, hombre!. ¡Sube al coche! —sonrió ella.  
—Muchas gracias, eres muy amable.  
—De nada, ¡sube rapidito!, que si no vas a llegar a tu casa hecho una sopa —se esperó hasta que Hyoga se acomodara en el asiento del pasajero—. ¿Dónde vives?

Hyoga dudó un momento en contestar ya que en realidad no quería que Marin viera en las condiciones en las que vivía pero acabó dándole la dirección puesto que no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para rechazar aquella amable oferta. Ademas, como la casa era muy fría, poco acogedora y sus paredes eran muy húmedas, no le apetecía llegar a ella con la ropa excesivamente mojada.

Se pusieron en camino y al cabo de pocos minutos llegaron a una calle lindante al puerto. El chico se bajó dándole las gracias e iba a entrar en una casa de aspecto bastante dilapidado en la que tenía una habitación alquilada, pero justo en ese momento vieron que la casera salía con cara de muy pocos amigos exigiendo a uno de sus vecinos que le pagara el alquiler de tres meses por adelantado si quería conservar la habitación en la que se hospedaba. El ruso estaba medio muerto de vergüenza y no podía dar crédito a sus oídos a pesar de que sabía de sobras lo vulgar y maleducada que era aquella "dama".  
Marin, aunque se mostró algo preocupada, no quiso meterse en asuntos ajenos y una vez que Hyoga se bajó, se puso a dar marcha atrás. Sin embargo, algo la impulsó a asegurarse de que Hyoga entrara en el edificio sin percance alguno y quedó horrorizada al ver la escena que tuvo lugar a continuación. Aquella mujer, que se había tomado unos cuantos ouzos de más, entró y salió apresuradamente del edificio cargando algunas bolsas negras de las que se usan para tirar la basura, que contenían las escasas posesiones del chico.

Al oír sus vituperios contra el joven ruso y el comienzo de una fuerte discusión, Marin se bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia Hyoga, cuyo rostro estaba rojo como un tomate y su cuerpo temblaba de pura indignación.

—Hyoga, ¿qué ha pasado? —le preguntó alarmada.  
—Esa maldita mujer dice que le debo el alquiler de dos meses... —el chico se sacó con mano algo temblorosa unos papeles de su cartera para mostrárselos a su compañera de trabajo—. Marin, aquí tengo los recibos, no le debo nada...

Puesto que la lluvia arreciaba, Marin sólo echo un vistazo rápido a aquellos papeles para comprobar si el chico decía la verdad. Sin importarle demasiado lo que hubiera escrito en ellos, decidió prestarle ayuda a pesar de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se tomaría Aioria el que trajera a alguien a casa a alguien a quien apenas conocía. No se habría tragado fácilmente una historia así si alguien se lo hubiera contado; sin embargo, había sido testigo de lo ocurrido y no se veía capaz de dejar en la estacada a aquel chico pensara lo que pensara su marido. En especial después de que la casera la ignorara cuando trató de razonar con ella y le cerrara la puerta en la cara.  
—Hyoga, obviamente aquí no puedes quedarte. ¿No tienes otro sitio a dónde ir?  
—No... —respondió él sin saber qué más decir pues tampoco tenía suficiente dinero encima para pagar una habitación de hotel, ya que se había gastado la paga mensual entre el alquiler y la compra de aquella semana.

—Entonces será mejor que al menos por esta noche vayamos a mi casa y mañana, ya veremos lo que haremos.  
—Eres muy amable, Marin pero no puedo imponer... ¿y tu marido?  
—Tú mismo has dicho que no tienes donde ir y no te preocupes por Aioria, que yo me encargaré de él—cambió a un tono más alegre de voz para tratar de dar ánimos al muchacho—. Además, sé donde trabajas.

Hyoga le dio las gracias y ambos subieron al coche. Apróximadamente veinte minutos más tarde llegaron a su destino.  
Aioria se sorprendió un poco al ver a aquel chico pero no puso ninguna objeción a que se quedara cuando Marin le explicó el problema. Antes de que Marin llegara, estaba preparando la cena con otra persona que aquella noche se les presentó de improviso en su casa. Se trataba de su hermano mayor, Aioros.

El residía en la otra punta de la ciudad pero como el domicilio del paciente a quien tenía que visitar al día siguiente le pillaba más cerca de la casa de Aioria y Marin, decidió hacerles una visita y pedirles que le dejaran pasar la noche en su piso.  
Aioros era apróximadamente cinco años mayor que su hermano, con el cabello más oscuro y su mismo atractivo, aunque mientras que el más joven estaba felizmente casado, el mayor no tenía una pareja fija.  
Durante la cena se produjo una animada charla de la que Hyoga estuvo ausente pues se encontraba agotado y se había ido a dormir.

—Hermano mayor, ¿vas a contarnos quién es tu nuevo ligue? —preguntó Aioria de forma burlona.  
—Aioria, ¡no seas impertinente! —le dijo a modo de regañina al otro chico y siguiendo su veta traviesa le dirigió una mirada pícara a su cuñada—. Marin, estás guapísima esta noche.  
—Gracias, también tú estas de muy buen ver, pillín —le respondió en tono coqueto, pues sabía que su cuñado simplemente estaba tratando de picar un poco a Aioria, que los observaba mientras lanzaba un suspiro como diciendo "éste hermano mío es incorregible"—. "Aioooorooos", ¿no vas a contestar a tu hermano?.  
—Ja, ja... pues os tendréis que aguantar porque no pienso soltar prenda, además, ¿quién dice que tenga pareja fija?

Guiñó un ojo y se llevó el tenedor a la boca dejando así que transcurrieran varios segundos antes de volver a hablar.  
—Por cierto, ¿quién es el bomboncito que está en la otra habitación? —miró burlonamente a la parejita feliz mientras que su voz sonaba falsamente indignada—. Marin, ¡no me digas que te has echado un novio!.  
—Es un compañero de trabajo.  
—Sí, claro que sí —respondió él con sorna mirando hacia la habitación de Hyoga.  
—Hermano, ¡ni se te ocurra!... —le advirtió Aioria.  
—¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que lo quieres para ti solito?  
—¡Aioros, ya está bien! —exclamó Marin algo indignada.

Hyoga se despertó al oír las voces y salió de la habitación

—Perdóname, Marin, tengo la cabeza a punto de reventar, ¿tienes unas aspirinas?

Mientras Marin sacaba las pastillas en un cajoncito de uno de los muebles del comedor, Aioros miraba con aprobación al muchacho; Hyoga bajó la vista y dirigió una mirada interrogante a Marin.

—Este es mi cuñado, Aioros.  
—Hola, Aioros. Encantado de conocerte —dijo a modo de cortesía.  
—El gusto es mío —contestó el otro chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El chico griego dirigió al ruso una mirada muy salaz pero como a Hyoga le atormentaba el dolor de cabeza y le dio un ligero mareo, en cuanto Marin le dio las aspirinas se volvió a su dormitorio. La chica soltó un pequeño coscorrón a su cuñado, advirtiéndole también de que se comportara como un caballero. Aioros le tomó su mano y besó su palma galantemente guinándole un ojo, haciendo así que los tres se rieran.

Mientras tanto el teléfono sonó y Aioria respondió a la llamada.  
Se trataba de Camus que vendría dentro de tres noches para cenar. La cena tocó a su fin tras algo más de conversación y una hora más tarde todos se fueron a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Tres días más tarde, Hyoga aún estaba en casa de Marin puesto que no había conseguido encontrar otro lugar que fuera medio decente donde vivir. Marin y Aioria le ofrecieron que se quedara con ellos hasta que diera con un sitio adecuado y si tan sólo se trataba de un tiempo muy corto, aparte de la comida que consumiera y que ayudara con las faenas caseras, no tendría que preocuparse por nada más.

Aquella mañana se levantó algo más temprano que de costumbre. Acababa de salir de la ducha y sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón de chándal negro; su cabello rubio aún estaba mojado y algunas gotitas de agua caían por su torso y espalda. La ducha le hizo sentirse bien y como tenía ganas de desayunar se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café.  
Aioros, que había vuelto la noche anterior al piso de su hermano, se había despertado más o menos al mismo tiempo que Hyoga. Al entrar en cocina se encontró con una deliciosa visión delante suyo y con reflejos de felino, se colocó detrás del otro chico antes de que tuviera tiempo de girarse.

—Hola, Hyoga —le dijo en una voz muy sensual colocando las manos sobre sus hombros.  
—¿Aioros? —preguntó un tanto sobresaltado, mientras se daba la vuelta quedándose tan sólo a unos pocos centímetros de su cara.

Aioros unió sus labios a los suyos brevemente y le tomó de la cintura para que no pudiera escaparse fácilmente. El más joven intentó forcejear un poco pero el griego lo tenía bien apresado y deseaba besarlo de nuevo, pues presentía que a Hyoga no le había desagradado el beso anterior. Le hizo algunas cosquillas en los labios con la punta de la lengua mientras que sus manos poderosas y hábiles se deslizaban por su espalda hasta llegar a la cintura.  
—Por favor... —musitó cuando recobró el aliento.

El chico mayor le silenció con un dulce beso al que el joven ruso no le ofreció resistencia alguna. Primero le rozó los labios con los suyos y poco a poco le fue introduciendo la lengua para poder explorar aquella deliciosa boquita. En definitiva, Hyoga no podía resistirse a aquel veterano seductor fácilmente.  
Las manos de Aioros no se quedaron quietas, una acariciaba la espalda del muchacho y la otra su pecho, donde de tanto en tanto le atrapaba una de sus tetillas y se la pellizcaba hasta endurecerla porque le enloquecía tocar su piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol y tan suave al tacto.  
También quería sentir que las manos del rubio le acariciaran y "disimuladamente" Aioros seguía frotándose contra su cuerpo hasta que por fin notó un signo mas que obvio del deseo de Hyoga.

—¿Nos vamos a mi habitación? —le dijo en una voz llena de deseo.  
—Aioros... no creo que esa sea una buena idea... —respondió con las palabras entrecortadas debido a los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, cortesía de las atrevidas caricias del chico mayor.  
—¿Por qué no? —mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de una oreja.  
—No creo que a Marin... —dijo algo sonrojado buscando una excusa.

Aioros sospechaba que se estaba comportando algo tímidamente porque tenía miedo a que su anfitriona se enfadara con él y lo pusiera de patitas en la calle. Le tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo acarició mientras que le decía que no se preocupara por nada. El rostro de Hyoga se ruborizó un poco más de lo que ya estaba tras oír la tentadora oferta de aquel chico.

—Ven a mi cama, allí estaremos más cómodos —le dijo en voz baja mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
—Aioros, no puedo... —le respondió apartando la vista.  
—Sí que puedes. Sé que lo estás deseando tanto como yo —le dijo cuando empezó a introducir su mano por su pantalón para acariciarle más íntimamente. Una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro cuando se dio cuenta que Hyoga no llevaba ropa interior.

Aquel contacto le hizo gemir en voz alta, así que Aioros, rápido como un rayo, iba a bajarle el pantalón pero Hyoga se movió bruscamente y la cafetera que reposaba sobre el mostrador en el que estaba apoyado fue a parar al suelo haciendo un estruendo horrible.

Aioros se separó a toda prisa del chico porque oyó como alguien se levantaba del dormitorio de su hermano y Hyoga aprovechó el momento para ajustarse su escasa ropa. Marin entró por la puerta de la cocina en ese justo instante ya que le había alarmado el ruido y creía que habían entrado ladrones en la casa.  
—¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? —demandó saber algo sobresaltada.  
—Hola, cuñadita. Hyoga y yo estábamos haciendo un... intercambio cultural —le respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.  
—¿De veras?, ¿así es como se llama eso ahora? —preguntó sarcásticamente pues aunque no había visto la escenita erótica anterior, no le cabía duda alguna de que Aioros había intentado seducir a su invitado.  
—Marin... —dijo un ruborizadísimo Hyoga.  
—Hyoga, déjame a solas con él.

Hyoga decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse nada más ver la cara de indignación de su anfitriona. Se fue a su dormitorio y se puso a llenar una bolsa de deportes con su ropa y otras pertenencias porque creía que Marin lo iba a poner de patitas en la calle sin ni siquiera darle una oportunidad para explicarse; internamente se estaba maldiciendo por ser tan estúpido y desaprovechar la oportunidad de un buen hogar por unos minutos de placer. Desde su habitación podía oír la voz de la indignada dueña de la casa, que volvió a encararse con el hermano de su marido.

—Aioros, ¿cómo te atreves a hacer algo así con un huésped en mi casa?  
— Marin, ¡Hyoga no es ningún niño! —le contestó tratando de quitar importancia al incidente.  
—Te recuerdo que estás en MI casa y no voy a permitir que abuses de nuestra hospitalidad —le espetó ella.  
—Marin, los dos somos mayores de edad y yo no lo forcé a hacer nada.  
—Puede que no pero ese muchacho ya ha sufrido bastante y no necesita más problemas —le pidió suavizando la voz— por favor, Aioros. No me hagas quedar mal.  
—Está bien, preciosa; a no ser que él me pida lo contrario, le dejaré en paz —le prometió sonriente y se señaló los labios—. Pero a cambio, quiero que me des un besito.

Aioros la abrazó contra él y fue acercando su rostro, en el que tenía una expresión de niño travieso.

—No me fío de ti, ¿sólo un besito? —le preguntó arqueando una ceja.  
—Sí, mujer... ¡si todo va a quedarse en familia! —se señaló los labios de nuevo mientras se reía.  
—Está bien.

Marin le tomó el rostro con las dos manos, acercó el suyo hasta prácticamente tocar los labios de su cuñado pero se desvió rápidamente y el beso fue a parar a la mejilla del chico. Aioros fingió enfadarse pero Marin lo mandó a paseo.  
—Aioros, espero que esta noche te comportes como toca pues tenemos visita —le dijo apartándose de él.  
—¿Visita? ¿Alguien a quien yo conozco? —preguntó sintiendo gran curiosidad.  
—Es posible, tú conoces a casi todo el mundo, ¡hasta en el sentido bíblico!

Ambos dejaron escapar una enorme risotada después de que Aioros dijera a su cuñada que era una exagerada. Marin se fue a ver al ruso que ya salía de su dormitorio con un fardo.  
—Hyoga, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó mientras le salía al paso.  
—Supongo que después de lo que ha pasado querrás que me vaya... —respondió con la cabeza algo gacha.  
—¡No seas tonto!. Empezó él, ¿no es cierto?  
—Sí... —dijo en una voz muy apagada.  
—¡Lo que suponía! —suspiró largamente—. No te preocupes, Hyoga, sé de sobras de qué pie cojea Aioros.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Camus había quedado en presentarse en casa de Aioria y Marin a las nueve.  
Tres horas antes recibió una llamada de Milo, que le dijo que uno de sus strippers se había torcido un tobillo y no podría actuar, así que les hacía falta encontrar un sustituto lo antes posible. Camus le dijo que tendría que llamar a las diferentes agencias al día siguiente pues esa noche tenía un compromiso ineludible y aún tenía que terminar unos trabajillos en la oficina del club. La llamada de su amigo le dejó algo preocupado puesto que con tan poco tiempo para la noche del espectáculo sería difícil poder encontrar a alguien que no estuviera trabajando.

Dos horas y media después Camus salió de su casa; en el camino se paró en una tienda para pagar una caja de bombones y unas flores que había encargado para su anfitriona. Llegó a la hora acordada porque Camus era muy preciso siempre y detestaba la impuntualidad. Marin le abrió la puerta y se dieron las buenas noches mutuamente.  
—Marin, unas bonitas flores para la flor más bella de todas —le saludó galantemente dándoselas junto con la caja de bombones.  
—Camus, gracias, eres un perfecto caballero. No como otros... —lanzó una mirada llena de sorna a su esposo. Aioria hizo un gesto divertido señalándose a sí mismo y Marin se dirigió de nuevo a Camus mientras ponía las flores en un jarrón—. Pasa al salón y siéntate, Aioria te preparará lo que quieras tomar.

Durante la cena el francés se comportó como un perfecto caballero con todos los comensales. Hyoga no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le ofreciera hospitalidad y el recuerdo del incidente de aquella mañana con Aioros todavía estaba fresco en su mente pero Camus logró que Hyoga se sintiera cómodo en su presencia, particularmente tras haberle contado que el había vivido en Rusia durante un tiempo y hablaba ruso a la perfección. Camus le preguntó a qué se dedicaba, a lo que Hyoga le respondió que era profesor de educación física, aunque un tiempo atrás había trabajado como bailarín en su pais.

—Qué calladito te lo tenías... —comentó Marin.  
—Mujer, no te voy a contar todos mis secretos —respondió guiñándole un ojo y riéndose.  
—Jovencito, me parece que voy a tener que vigilarte —Aioria colocó un brazo protector sobre los hombros de su esposa—. Marin está casada conmigo.

Aioros miraba muy divertido como Camus hablaba con Hyoga, aunque no sin un pequeño deje de celos, porque le gustaba el chico ruso. A pesar de que Aioros estaba saliendo desde hacía poco con Milo, a quien conocía desde la adolescencia, y que a veces diera la impresión de comportarse como un Don Juan Tenorio, cabe decir que Milo tampoco era precisamente un angelito fiel a su pareja.  
A Camus, a pesar de que estaba disfrutando enormemente de la compañía de sus amigos, le seguía rondando por la cabeza la última llamada de Milo, aunque la revelación que Hyoga acababa de hacer quizás podría suponer la solución a aquel problemilla.

La cena transcurrió sin percance alguno y después del café, cuando ya le llegó la hora de irse, Camus se fue hacia Marin.  
—Marin, ha sido una velada deliciosa, muchas gracias por invitarme.  
—De nada, Camus, como siempre es un placer tenerte en casa.  
—Hyoga, mucho gusto en conocerte. Aioros, me alegra verte de nuevo.

Antes de irse le dio a Hyoga una tarjetita con su número de teléfono. Durante la cena Camus le había contado que era el dueño de varios locales tipo discoteca y salas de espectáculos y que le gustaría mucho volver a verlo. Hyoga le respondió que también le gustaría pero que no sabía por cuánto tiempo estaría basado en Grecia puesto que su permiso de trabajo expiraría dentro de poco. No quiso entrar en detalles para no estropear la velada con sus problemas personales, pero el chico sabía que su puesto del colegio estaba en una situación precaria porque pronto el profesor que hacía las clases normalmente regresaría después de haber estado seis meses de baja. De todas formas, se guardó aquella tarjeta en el bolsillo pues desde el primer momento en el que vio al joven francés sintió una fortísima atracción y pasara lo que pasara, no se marcharía de Grecia sin haberse visto con él de nuevo.

Un par de semanas más tarde, el ruso se fue al trabajo pero recibió un mensaje de parte del director del colegio para que acudiera a verle a su oficina después de su clase matutina. Hyoga entró con el corazón en un puño, sin embargo, recibió buenas noticias, puesto que le habían extendido su contrato para como mínimo otros seis meses con la posibilidad de un empleo fijo tras un período de prueba. El chico se marchó de allí muy aliviado y por la tarde, después de almorzar, se fue de nuevo a pasar el resto del día a buscar su propio lugar donde vivir.

Tras haber visitado varios lugares que no le dejaron muy convencido, ya fuera porque eran demasiado caros, había reparaciones por hacer o estaban demasiado lejos de su lugar de trabajo. El último sitio que le quedaba por ver aquel día fue un apartamento que estaba justo encima de un salón de belleza llamado "Afrodita". Aquel pisito, aunque algo pequeño, le gustó y el alquiler no era muy alto considerando que estaba en un lugar céntrico, así que decidió concertar una cita con el agente del dueño.  
Se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando vio entrar a aquel hombre.

—¿Hyoga?, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Camus algo sorprendido.  
—Busco un lugar para vivir —respondió el rubio mientras se recuperaba de aquella agradable sorpresa.  
—¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿qué hacías en casa de Marin?  
—Marin me hizo un favor enorme al acogerme en su casa pero no puedo abusar de su hospitalidad indefinidamente —le explicó brevemente.  
—Pues si lo quieres, el piso es tuyo si no hay pegas con los trámites oficiales.

Normalmente Camus no hubiera llevado una negociación tan rápidamente pero la impresión inicial que se había llevado de Hyoga era que estaba delante de una persona honesta, trabajadora y que no incumpliría con sus obligaciones; también podría comprobar fácilmente la veracidad de las referencias que el chico había enviado a su asociado. Además, ese piso había permanecido vacío durante bastante tiempo y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta para que comenzara a generar algo de dinero para él y sus asociados. Por su parte, Hyoga no podía creer su suerte al haber encontrado un lugar en tan buena posición, a un precio módico y con un casero tan amable y tan sexy.  
—En unos días tendré listo el contrato si de verdad lo quieres —le aseguró el francés.  
—Muchas gracias, Camus. Eres muy amable —respondió muy aliviado por haber terminado con el trajín que suponía el ir en busca de una vivienda.  
—Hyoga, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche? —le preguntó mirandolo de reojo.  
—No, ¿por qué?  
—¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? —preguntó a Hyoga. El chico se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos pues desde la noche de la cena no había logrado verse con Camus y ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. —¿Te va bien a las nueve?  
—Sí, ¿dónde nos vemos? —respondió el muchacho con gran curiosidad.  
—Podemos vernos en casa de Marin. Yo te recogeré en el coche.  
—Bueno, pues acepto encantado. Muchas gracias, Camus.  
—De nada. Au revoir.

Nada más llegar a su casa llamó a Milo por teléfono para hacerle unas preguntas acerca de las audiciones para strippers y mientras tanto, el chico ruso se dirigió a casa de Marin a toda prisa para cambiarse de ropa y asearse puesto que sólo tenía unas pocas horas.  
Marin vio que estaba muy excitado. Hyoga le contó que había quedado con Camus para cenar en su casa y aprovechó para darle las buenas noticias acerca del piso. La joven sonrió al ver lo contento que estaba. Se alegró mucho por el chico, pues a pesar de que desde que le acogieron en su casa y que tanto ella como su esposo lo trataron como a un miembro de la familia, Hyoga siempre había arrastrado consigo un aire de melancolía, que por fin parecía haberse disipado. No erró al pensar que Camus debía haber sido el catalista para lograr este cambio en su estado de ánimo.  
—He quedado con Camus para cenar y... creo que también he encontrado donde vivir.  
—¿Dónde está el piso?  
—Esta encima de un salón de belleza que se llama "Afrodita".  
—Hyoga, no hay prisa porque te vayas de aquí, ¿sabes? —le aseguró ella.  
—Lo sé, Marin —el chico la abrazó— tú y Aioria habéis sido muy buenos conmigo pero no puedo seguir abusando de vuestra hospitalidad y además, me gustaría tener mi propia casa.  
—Lo entiendo. ¿A qué hora quedaste?  
—A las nueve, aquí.  
—Espero que disfrutes de tu cita —le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se retiró para que el chico se pudiera arreglar.

Hyoga fue a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa antes de acudir a su cita con Camus. Aquella noche estaba arrebatadoramente guapo, tanto que incluso Marin le llegó a echar un piropo. Hyoga se puso un pantalón de un verde oscuro que parecía negro y que se pegaban a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, Aioria se rio y le dijo que le quedaban muy bien; Marin echó una mirada interrogante a su marido, que le respondió con un corto beso que la silenció momentáneamente.

Cuando llegó la hora acordada, el joven ruso fue recogido puntualmente por Camus. Vivía en un piso muy lujoso en el centro de la ciudad y en el que les estaba esperando alguien y ese alguien era el amigo y socio en algunos de los negocios de Camus: Milo. Hyoga se sorprendió al ver a alguien más allí y aunque no le importó demasiado porque antes de irse del piso Camus había mencionado algo acerca de un amigo suyo, la verdad es que habría preferido estar a solas con el francés.

El guapisímo extraño era un hombre de la misma edad que el anfitrión, por lo tanto, le debía llevar unos seis o siete años a Hyoga. Era muy alto, fornido, de tez morena, ojos azules y larga melena azulina ondulada al que Camus presentó como a su amigo Milo.  
—Mucho gusto, Milo —le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano a modo de saludo.  
—Encantado de conocerte, Hyoga —le contestó en un tono de voz que sonaba muy sensual.

Hyoga se sintió un tanto cohibido en la presencia de aquel hombre tan atractivo que se movía y hablaba tan sensualmente y... que parecía estar desnudándole con los ojos o al menos esa era la impresión que le causaba.

Milo pensó que Camus ciertamente tenía buen gusto a la hora de elegir a sus chicos y en circunstancias normales no le habría molestado en absoluto el audicionarlo para uno de sus shows. Además, en él veía algo muy especial, algo que le llamaba muy poderosamente la atención, en particular porque se había dado cuenta que a pesar de lo serio que normalmente era Camus, no le eran indiferentes los encantos del ruso y aquello le daba algo de picante a la situación.  
—Milo es un viejo amigo mío y socio en mis negocios —intervino Camus.  
—Oye, ¿a quién llamas viejo? —dijo Milo con una risotada.

Camus no le contestó directamente sino que simplemente le soltó una mirada inquisitiva mientras se fue a preparar unas bebidas.

—Hyoga, ¿a qué te dedicas?  
—Soy profesor de educación física.  
—Tienes un acento muy bonito, ¿de dónde eres? —le preguntó el lujurioso Milo mientras con una mano le rozaba levemente el trasero a través de la tela del pantalón, lo que hizo que Hyoga se sonrojara un poco.  
—Soy ruso, nací en una ciudad que se llama Arcangel —le contestó mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —siguió hablando Milo como si tal cosa.  
—Seis meses.  
—Ya veo —le dijo retirando la mano de su trasero al oír que Camus regresaba.

Hyoga sintió un leve temblor recorrer todo su cuerpo porque además Milo tenía su vista clavadita en él y sus ojos parecían seguir sus más mínimos movimientos y leer hasta el más recóndito de sus pensamientos. El muchacho más joven se sonrojó aún más cuando Milo le lanzó una rápida sonrisa depredadora y aunque se encontraba algo sorprendido por su comportamiento, su deseo por pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Camus era mucho más fuerte que el querer largarse de allí con los pies en polvorosa.  
Justo entonces llegó Camus con las bebidas y lanzó una mirada algo amenazante a Milo, como diciéndole "ni se te ocurra" al notar que se llevaba algo no muy decoroso entre manos.  
—Por cierto, Camus, ¿sabes que ya resolví aquel pequeño problema del que te hablé? —le comentó con completa naturalidad.  
—¿Entonces no hará falta...? —dijo mirando a Hyoga, que miraba a ambos hombres sin entender enteramente de que iba todo aquello.  
—No, no será necesario, Camus —interrumpió Milo—. Encontré a otro chico para sustituirlo y le prometí el puesto.

Camus se sintió aliviado al oír la explicación de su amigo porque aquel tímido muchacho le atraía enormemente y al no haberle dado anteriormente detalles concretos acerca del motivo principal por el que lo había invitado a su casa, tal vez fuera mejor que no se vieran mezclados en asuntos laborales. Desde el momento en el que se vieron por primera vez se había sentido muy atraído hacia el chico y lo mejor de todo era que ese sentimiento parecía ser mutuo porque durante la cena había notado como lo miraba Hyoga.  
Tras tomar postre, Camus se fue a la cocina a preparar café. Estaba algo inquieto porque sabía como se las gastaba Milo cuando alguien le llamaba la atención pero no podía ser un mal anfitrión simplemente por eso y menos aún sin saber con absoluta certeza si el muchacho en verdad le correspondía. Los dos se pusieron de pie para ir a la otra sala y estar más cómodos.  
—¿De qué trabajas, Milo? —le preguntó tratando de encontrar un tópico neutral y porque sentía curiosidad en cuanto a lo que ambos amigos habían estado comentando antes.  
—Voy de un sitio para otro organizando espectáculos para salas de fiesta, discotecas, night-clubs, etc.  
—Parece muy interesante.  
—No te creas, no paro quieto en ningún sitio... pero tiene sus compensaciones —había un tono sensual en la voz del griego que estaba causando el efecto deseado en el joven.

La mano de Milo fue de nuevo al trasero del jovencito justo en el momento en que Camus acababa de entrar en la sala, quien vio lo que estaba ocurriendo y se fue directo a su rescate.  
—El café está listo —anunció con una cara muy seria que hizo que el griego retirara la mano de donde la tenía.  
—¡Huele delicioso, Camie!. Aaah... oscuro, fuerte, dulce... tal como me gustan mis chicos —comentó apartándose un poco de Hyoga y riéndose un poco para sus adentros pues nunca había visto antes a Camus sentir celos.  
—Milo, ¿quieres dejar de jugar a Don Juan Tenorio? Vas a matar a Hyoga de un susto —le dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.  
—¡Eso no estaría bien!, prometo que seré todo un caballero a partir de ahora —dijo en tono solemne pero guiñando un ojo simultáneamente.

Siguieron hablando hasta que vieron que se había hecho muy tarde, Milo tenía que marcharse pues había quedado en ver a su pareja en la habitación de su hotel (aunque se cuidó bien de omitir este detallito a los otros dos) y Hyoga debía trabajar a la mañana siguiente. Camus ofreció llevar a Hyoga a casa de Marin, pero Milo le interrumpió.  
—¡Vaya tontería!. Yo voy en esa dirección, así que puedo llevarlo.  
—No es necesario, Milo.  
—No es molestia alguna, querido —le reiteró.  
Camus no estaba muy convencido de que fuera una buena idea pero como no se le ocurría ninguna excusa válida para no dejar marchar al chico, se despidió de él.  
—À bientôt, Hyoga. Si quieres podemos quedar en vernos durante el fin de semana.  
—Me gustaría muchísimo, Camus. Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad —le dijo voz muy baja— y por supuesto que me gustaría verte otra vez.  
—A mí también. Te llamaré.

Considerando la forma en la que se había estado comportando en casa de su amigo, a Hyoga le resultaba algo inquietante el aceptar el viajecito en el coche con el griego. Sin embargo, aceptó por dos motivos: primero porque la casa de Marin y Aioria estaba algo lejos y a esas horas no era seguro el caminar solo por la calle y en segundo lugar, porque la curiosidad acerca de saber más de este hombre podía con él. Milo lo llevó hasta su coche, le pidió su dirección y se pusieron en marcha. Cuando llegaron a su destino, aparcó en doble fila y se bajó con él pues insistió en llevarlo hasta la puerta.  
—Milo, gracias por traerme a casa.  
—De nada.  
—Bueno, será mejor que entre —dijo sin poder contener una risilla nerviosa viendo que Milo no se movía de su lado.

Antes de que el chico pudiera detenerlo, Milo le tomó de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, buscó sus labios que besó expertamente y le llevó la mano a su entrepierna. Milo, sin pudor alguno, abrió su pantalón lo suficiente para que Hyoga pudiera acariciarle. Al principio el chico tuvo un poco de reparo e iba a separarse de él, pero la experiencia del griego se hizo notar y volvió a atraerlo para darle un dulce y largo beso mientras le acariciaba su cabello. Al separar sus bocas, Hyoga tuvo un momento de duda, pero correspondió al beso sin plantarle resistencia alguna.

Finalmente, tuvieron que pararse porque oyeron pasos que se acercaban y Milo apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reajustar su pantalón y despedirse del muchacho, pero no sin asegurarse antes de darle un papelito doblado en el que había escrito su número de teléfono móvil.  
—Buenas noches, Hyoga, llámame si quieres —dijo antes de montar en su coche y perderse en la noche.

El pobre Hyoga no las tenía todas consigo y estaba muy confundido, por lo tanto, cualquier intento de conciliar el sueño en ese instante iba a ser completamente inútil porque el encuentro con los dos hombres le había excitado sobremanera. Por suerte, Marin y Aioria ya se habían ido a dormir y Aioros ya no estaba en el piso, así que se dirigió a su habitación y a toda prisa se desnudó con excepción de su ropa interior.  
Se metió en la cama cubriéndose con rapidez en caso de que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido entrar inesperadamente. Lentamente comenzó a acariciar su fornido cuerpo.

Desde el primer momento estaba desesperado por poner su mano en su entrepierna pero sabía que sería mucho más excitante retrasar ese momento tan delicioso.  
Pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegó por fin adonde estaba su bóxer y empezó a acariciarse a través de la prenda. Ni que decir tiene que estaba deseando quitárselo de una vez por todas pero, algo masoquísticamente, pensó que sería mejor dejarlo un ratito más.

Aquel fogoso interludio con Milo le había excitado enormemente y llegó el momento en el que no pudo contenerse más. Sacó una toalla pequeña de un cajón de su mesita de noche pues no quería tener que dar explicaciones a Marin en caso que viera manchas en las sábanas. Poco a poco fue quitándose la última prenda hasta quedar totalmente desnudo ysin poder evitar un largo suspiro de alivio, comenzó a acariciarse lentamente por unos segundos. Tuvo que incrementar el ritmo casi inmediatamente porque sentía que su cuerpo parecía estar ardiendo. La estimulación finalmente tuvo el efecto deseado y el líquido blancuzco y cálido salió a borbotones mientras gemía silenciosamente para que sus anfitriones no le oyeran.

Imaginaba que tenía a Camus con él proporcionándole aquel intenso placer porque aunque apenas acababan de conocerse le habría gustado que pasaran la noche juntos en su apartamento, pero el chico francés era demasiado educado, demasiado refinado como para sugerir tal cosa. Sin embargo, Hyoga aún estaba tenso y sentía que quería más, así que se mojó los dedos con aquel líquido y se introdujo dos en su zona más sensible. Al principio le causó un poquito de dolor pero en cuanto se acostumbró el placer fue inusitado, tanto que introdujo uno más imaginando que era el miembro de otro hombre adentrándose en sus entrañas. Sólo que esta vez el rostro que vio en su imaginación era el de Milo.

Finalmente, cuando un nuevo orgasmo le sobrevino se sintió tan cansado que el sueño lo venció y se durmió hasta bien entrada la mañana. Se despertó con el tiempo justo de ir a su primera clase.

Después de dejar a Hyoga, Milo ya había llegado a la habitación del hotel donde Aioros lo esperaba. Sin preámbulos se abalanzó sobre su amante a quien no le importó su fiero comportamiento pues estaba igualmente excitado. Aquella noche fue una de desenfrenada acción sexual y cuando finalmente pararon estaba a punto de amanecer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Por fin llegó el día tan esperado por Marin y sus amigas. Al estar en temporada de exámenes no era necesario que los profesores atendieran clases a diario y justo aquel día Marin tuvo la suerte de que no le correspondiera ninguno. Shaina había pedido libre puesto que por la mañana tenía unos compromisos familiares ineludibles y de todas formas, las otras dos secretarias podrían apañárselas solas por un día.  
Shaina y Marin decidieron ir a almorzar juntas en el centro de la ciudad ya que habían pedido hora para ir al salón de Afrodita y ponerse aún más guapas para su salida nocturna.  
También fue cuando Hyoga, que ya había asegurado el contrato de alquiler de aquel pisito, decidió mudarse allí. Cuando se levantó por la mañana empaquetó sus pertenencias y dio las gracias a Marin y Aioria antes de marcharse.

—No hay de qué, muchacho. Ha sido un placer tenerte en casa y perdona el incidente con Aioros, pero mi hermano es auténticamente incorregible.  
—No te preocupes, Aioria. Es agua pasada—contestó tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto mientras que Aioria le echaba una mano para bajar los paquetes al rellano.  
—Si te esperas un poquito Marin puede llevarte al centro, ella tiene que ir allí de todas formas. Mi coche está en el mecánico, sino te habría llevado yo mismo.  
—Os lo agradecería mucho, pero no quiero causaros ningún inconveniente.  
—Ja, ja, no lo es, muchacho, no lo es.  
—Cuando ya esté instalado en el piso espero que vengáis a verme.  
—Ya te hemos dicho que ha sido un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros, Hyoga, y desde luego que nos gustaría mucho ver tu nuevo hogar.

Un poco más tarde, Marin llevó al joven ruso a su nuevo hogar y ella se dirigió al lugar acordado con su amiga. Camus ya lo esperaba allí para entregarle las llaves oficialmente.  
—Déjame que te ayude a instalarte.  
—No te preocupes, Camus, como puedes ver no tengo gran cosa —comentó señalando sus pocas cajas.  
—Está bien. Aunque si quieres podemos ir a almorzar primero.  
—Me parece una idea magnífica —dijo Hyoga, quien inmediatamente tomó la iniciativa y plantó un beso en los dulces y carnosos labios de Camus.

Aunque en aquellos momentos nada parecía importarle más en el mundo que Camus, el muchacho no se había olvidado por completo del seductor Milo y aún tenía su número de teléfono anotado en un papelito y era reacio a deshacerse de él. Aunque sabía que tendría que hacerlo si quería tener una oportunidad de mantener una relación duradera con ese hombre que tenía delante suyo. Sin embargo, no deseaba que la escenita con Milo le rondara por la cabeza y estropeara su tiempo con Camus, así que se fueron a almorzar a un pequeño café donde servían muy buena comida a precios razonables. Esta vez fue Hyoga quien insistió en pagar puesto que quería devolver el cumplido al otro chico.

Mientras tanto, Marin y Shaina se fueron al salón de belleza donde habían quedado con las otras tres amigas para una buena sesión de tratamientos de belleza. No es que les hiciera falta porque eran todas guapísimas pero querían empezar el fin de semana con buen pie y aquella era una magnífica excusa para pasar más tiempo juntas, ya que no se veían muy a menudo para divertirse. Ni que decir tiene que disfrutaron como locas de aquella sesión porque estaban anticipando ver a unos muchachos tan guapos desnudándose para ellas aquella mismita noche y la boca se les hacía agua de tan sólo pensarlo.

Tras el almuerzo Camus y Hyoga llegaron al pequeño apartamento. Una vez que Hyoga colocó sus pertenencias en los lugares adecuados, hizo una lista mental de las cosas que le harían falta para poder instalarse, aunque el piso ya venía amueblado con algunas piezas básicas.

—Me tomé la libertad de poner algunas cosas para que te fuera más fácil el instalarte. Sino te gustan siempre puedes cambiarlas, ¿sabes? —dijo el joven francés.  
—Camus —dudó un poquito antes de continuar hablando—, no sé como agradecértelo, no tendrías que haberte molestado.  
—No es molestia, quiero que tu estancia aquí sea lo más cómoda posible —le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos; poco después apartó la vista de él e hizo ademán de salir de la casa para dejar que el ruso tuviera un poquito de intimidad mientras se instalaba. A fin de cuentas no quería que Hyoga pensara que estaba abusando de su posición como casero.

Sin embargo, Hyoga tenía otras ideas y antes de que Camus lograra salir de la habitación logró pararlo y atraerlo. Sus labios esta vez se unieron en un apasionado y demandante beso en el que sus lenguas exploraban cada rincón de sus bocas. No obstante, aunque ambos deseaban llegar más lejos, no tuvieron tiempo más que para algunos apasionados besos y caricias porque cuando Camus se dio cuenta de qué hora era, vio que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para arreglarse e ir a "Alexandros". La sala estaría llena y cuando ello sucedía le gustaba estar presente para poder asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún problema y poder coordinarse con el organizador del espectáculo. En una noche como ésta no se podían permitir fallos de ningún tipo.

Hubiera preferido pasar la tarde entera con Hyoga pero como no iba a serle posible, se le ocurrió la idea de llevárselo con él; Hyoga aceptó encantado. Justo cuando entraban por la puerta del piso de Camus sonó su móvil; se trataba de Milo que quería verle antes de que abrieran las puertas. Camus le respondió que no había problema pero que tardaría unos tres cuartos de hora en llegar porque tenía que cambiarse de ropa. Milo pronunció algunas palabras de asentimiento antes de despedirse de su amigo.  
Hyoga le preguntó de qué se trataba todo aquello cuando Camus colgó.  
—No es nada grave pero tengo que estar en el club cuanto antes —le respondió para asegurarle que no tenía de que preocuparse.  
—¡Qué lástima!  
—No te preocupes, podemos volver esta noche —le dijo usando un tono de voz muy seductor.  
—Suena muy prometedor... —Hyoga lo rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su rostro suavemente.  
—Lo es —dándole un largo beso— pero será mejor que nos demos prisa o tendré problemas luego.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

En cuanto abrieron las puertas de "Alexandros" Marin y las demás chicas entraron y se dirigieron a la barra a pedir bebidas antes de que se llenara demasiado el local, que aquella noche prometía estar abarrotado.  
Se respiraba una atmósfera de expectación porque aunque sabían que aquella noche habría strippers también se les acababa de anunciar que habría una actuación sorpresa y que habría un evento de recaudación de fondos para el departamento pediátrico del hospital general. El anunciador pidió que los donativos fueran abundantes y generosos.  
Las mujeres se establecieron en grupitos que charlaban animadamente. Las había de todas las edades, desde jovencitas de dieciocho hasta maduritas de sesenta años, pero todas tenían algo en común: venían a ver a unos chicos guapos que se desnudarían sensualmente para ellas y ¡por supuesto!, que venían con el propósito principal de disfrutar al máximo de aquella noche.

Camus estaba algo nervioso y no podría estar mucho pendiente de Hyoga puesto que tenía que asegurarse de que todo funcionara bien, hasta en el más mínimo detalle, ya que la reputación de su negocio dependía de ello.  
Milo, en cambio, se encontraba en su elemento y en esos instantes estaba en la oficina con Camus discutiendo algunos detalles. El francés estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no prestaba atención a la forma en la que Milo miraba a Hyoga, o sea, como si se lo estuviera comiendo con los ojos.  
Aunque Milo no le era indiferente pues se sentía atraído hacia ese hombre tan carismático, se sentía algo inquieto y tenía miedo de hacer algo que delatara sus sentimientos a cualquiera de los otros dos hombres y sobretodo tenía miedo de herir u ofender a Camus pues se había enamorado de él.

Cuando llegó la hora de empezar el espectáculo, Milo salió a escena y empezó a "calentar" el ambiente pidiendo una voluntaria que le asistiera con unos trucos de magia. Varias manos se alzaron y el chico escogió a una de las mujeres maduritas que se hallaban en primera fila. La manera en la que Milo hablaba hacía que quienes le escucharan se quedaran absolutamente pendientes de cada palabra suya, porque este hombre seducía tanto por la forma de mirar como de hablar como por la de moverse. A cada mujer u hombre con quien hablaba le daba la impresión de que no había nadie más en el mundo en aquellos momentos.

Tras unos minutos de estos juegos preliminares presentó al primer stripper, un muchacho alto y moreno de cabellos larguísimos que iba vestido de bombero y al que Milo presentó como "Rebel".

Nada más salir el muchacho, junto con la música, se oían los gritos y suspiros de las mujeres que lo veían contonearse al ritmo de una canción que titulaba "I touch myself". Sus movimientos eran sensuales y mantenía contacto directo con los ojos a toda aquella que lo mirara. Milo sabía elegir bien a sus muchachos y por eso Camus lo había contratado para llevar a cabo el show.  
A medida que se iba despojando de sus prendas, dejaba ver su perfecto cuerpo en cuya espalda se podía apreciar el tatuaje de un dragón gigante.  
A mitad de la danza cogió una botella de aceite para bebés con la que comenzó a lubricar su cuerpo, haciendo que el líquido cubriera su pecho y sus abdominales para que su cuerpo brillara y fuera más suave al tacto.  
Con la botella en la mano se dirigía al grupo de mujeres y a unas cuantas les ponía algo del viscoso líquido en las manos para que le ayudaran a embadurnárselo por todo el cuerpo, las otras que lograban tocarle, se contentaban con palpar aquellos músculos tan fuertes y bien proporcionados.

Cuando llegó la hora de remover la última prenda se cubrió con una toalla con la que antes había estado "jugando" para excitar a su audiencia y para tantalizarlas aún más, dejó sus genitales cubiertos mientras lo hacía y se fue del escenario en medio de un ensordecedor jaleo de aplausos y gritos de "más, más, más...". Marin y las otras estaban disfrutando de la actuación y del ambiente en general y aunque gritaban y aplaudían tanto como las otras, eran de las que mejor se comportaban. En otras partes del club había varias chicas que no cesaban de pedir bebidas alcohólicas que les eran servidas por guapos camareros en top-less. Los muchachos llevaban pantalones negros, pajarita y puños de camisa y al igual que los strippers, eran bien fornidos aunque estos chicos simplemente se limitaban a servir.  
Camus, Milo y los demás al cargo del show debían andarse con pies de plomo, pues este tipo de comportamiento podría crear un problema muy serio. Muchas de estas féminas que se habían tomado unas cuantas copas de más se estaban volviendo más atrevidas. Camus esperaba que no hubiera que organizar una mala escena y tener que echar a alguien, así que por si acaso, se aseguró de que los guardias de seguridad (entre los cuales había dos mujeres no uniformadas) se pasearan discretamente entre la audiencia.

Una vez terminada la actuación del chico, Milo volvió a salir a escena para presentar a los siguientes artistas, dos hermanos gemelos de largos cabellos azules a los que presentó como "Estámina y Adrenalina"  
Si el primer chico había calentado el ambiente en la sala, estos dos lo hicieron aún más, porque además de los sugerentes contoneos y mutuos toqueteos entre ambos chicos y los de los chicos y su audiencia, añadían un factor de incesto que resultaba excitante puesto que eran gemelos idénticos.

Mientras los chicos actuaban, Shiryu, el que salió primero, estaba siendo atendido por Aioros. Shiryu se había torcido un tobillo mientras regresaba a su camerino, pero por suerte no había sido una lesión grave aunque su tobillo aún estaba muy hinchado. Durante el descanso lo reposó en un banco mientras que Aioros le masajeaba la pierna y le daba unos calmantes. Aioros era enfermero muy bueno en su trabajo y muy popular con pacientes de ambos sexos. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un chico muy seductor, mientras que trabajaba mantenía en todo momento un aire de profesionalidad y jamás de los jamases se le habría ocurrido propasarse con uno de sus pacientes. Shiryu no era una excepción a pesar de que era guapísimo y estaba prácticamente desnudo delante de él.

Milo le preguntó si podría hacer el próximo número, el moreno asintió y Aioros dijo que no habría problema siempre y cuando descansara durante los intervalos. Sin embargo, sus motivos para ir y venir de la oficina no eran enteramente altruistas o profesionales porque seguía tratando de pillar al ruso a solas y no pensaba desaprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le rpesentara.

Una vez que los hermanos terminaron su actuación, Shiryu y los gemelos volvieron al escenario ataviados con unos pantalones cortos puestos para que las chicas se hicieran fotos con ellos. Algunas lo hacían individualmente y otras en grupo, lo que causó unas colas grandes pues todas querían verlos más de cerca, tocarlos y de paso llevarse un recuerdo grato de aquella noche. Todas lo pasaron en grande, Marin y su grupito se acercaron de las últimas para pasar a la posteridad con ellos.

Sus amigas se burlaban de Marin porque decían que Aioria se pondría celosísimo cuando las viera.  
_—_¡Mejor!, así mi leoncito cuidará más de su imagen _—_les dijo riéndose.  
June también recibió algunas bromas porque su marido sí que era un hombre algo celoso, pero aquella noche no le importó un pepino lo que nadie pensara y dijo que así mantendría a Albiore a raya si se le ocurría mirar a otra mujer que no fuera ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Milo anunció que iba a llevarse a cabo una subasta para recaudar fondos para el hospital, cuya única diferencia con una subasta normal radicaba en que en lugar de por objetos, las postoras competirían por cinco de los porteros del club. Los que fueran "vendidos" concertarían hora y lugar con sus postoras para hacerles de "esclavos". Les aclaró que simplemente se trataba de que los chicos debrían hacer algun trabajito para quien o quienes los hubieran "comprado" durante unas horas, como por ejemplo: hacer la limpieza sin camisa, planchar, pintar la casa, llevar a cabo alguna reparación, etc.  
Camus fue a reunir a los chicos elegidos para tal subasta: Aldebarán, un joven brasileño muy alto y corpulento, Ikki, un chico japonés bastante ágil y atractivo, de cabellos cortos y algo encrespados; Argol, otro joven atractivo de mirada fría y penetrante; Sorrento, un chico muy guapo de gran talento musical y Hagen, un noruego de bellos ojos azules, de cabello largo y rubio. El subastador, Milo, les hacía buena publicidad acerca de los talentos de cada uno e incitaba a las mujeres allí presentes a que partieran con su dinero, lo cual no sería difícil ya que Camus y él habían elegido bien a los muchachos que se presentaron como voluntarios para este evento porque los había para todos los gustos.

El que más recaudó fue Hagen puesto que tanto el color de sus ojos como de su cabello eran inusuales y además se lanzó a hacer un pequeño strip-tease que volvió loco a aquel público femenino. Lo malo es que el pobre pasó la mayor parte de la noche intentando recuperar su ropa perdida porque varias personas se la habían escondido y no querían devolvérsela.  
Como se suponía que tenía que trabajar Camus le echó bronca y le dijo que hiciera el favor de vestirse y volver a su puesto.  
_—_Pero, Camus, mis pantalones... _—_balbuceó el joven noruego.  
_—_¡Cállate y vuelve a trabajar! _—_le espetó su jefe.  
_—_Pero...  
—¡Hazlo o te pongo de patitas en la calle! _—_exclamó en un tono enfadado muy convincente.  
En realidad Camus no estaba enfadado porque sabía que sus compañeros de trabajo habían escondido su pantalón donde no podría encontrarlo fácilmente pero pensó que sería divertido el intimidarlo un poquito. Después de echarse unos minutos de risas a su costa, dejaron de tomarle el pelo y el rubio volvió a su puesto. Aún así no le fue mal del todo, varios le echaron algunos piropos y una chica en especial se fijó en él y viceversa. Se trataba de Flare, que se le acercó una vez que se hubo vestido y le pasó un papelito con su número de teléfono. El chico prometió que la llamaría después del fin de semana.

El evento fue un éxito porque todos los chicos fueron "vendidos" y se recaudó una suma considerable para el hospital. Camus debía reconocer que aquello había sido una excelente idea pues aunque aquellos fondos no irían a parar a las arcas del club sí que representarían una buena publicidad gratuita. Milo tenía unas ideas fantásticas y por eso le gustaba tenerlo de asociado, pero le preocupaba el que en ocasiones su comportamiento tanto con las clientas como con los strippers no fuera del todo profesional y Camus no quería que ocurriera ningún incidente que manchara la reputación de su local. También estaba algo preocupado al tener que dejar a Hyoga solo, aunque razonó que el chico ruso ya era lo suficientemente mayorcito como para arreglárselas si surgiera algún problema.  
Camus además tenía su mente ocupada con la inminente reunión de antiguos compañeros de colegio con su buen amigo Aioria, quien le había prometido una agradable sorpresa y también se llevó otra sorpresa bastante agradable al ver a Marin con su grupo de amigas en el local.  
Llamó a Hyoga y ambos se acercaron a saludar a las chicas.

—Marin, ¡qué sorpresa verte por aquí!.  
—¡Camus! —exclamó cuando se volvió y vio a la persona que le hablaba—. Se supone que el show es sólo para mujeres.

Tras darle dos besos notó que a su lado había otra cara familiar. El joven ruso y ella se saludaron brevemente antes de que Camus respondiera al comentario anterior de Marin.  
—No te preocupes, Marin, estoy aquí porque soy el dueño del local. Hyoga ha venido como mi invitado.  
—¡Caramba!, no lo sabía.  
—Ya ves. ¿Tú y tus encantadoras amigas estáis disfrutando del espectáculo?  
—¡Claro que sí, hombre!. ¿Vas a organizar algo así otra vez?  
—Parece una idea muy popular a juzgar por las caras sonrientes y el número de chicas que os habéis presentado.  
—Perdonad mis modales, chicos —se disculpó Marin al oír un carraspeo por parte de una de sus amigas—. Hablando de presentaciones, éstas son mis amigas, Shaina, June, Flare y Saori.  
—Mesdames, enchanté —Camus se dirigió al grupo de jovencitas.  
—Chicas, estos guapos muchachos son Camus y Hyoga.  
—¡Hola, Camus!, ¡hola, Hyoga! —dijeron todas al unísono.

Tras intercambiar algunas banalidades Camus tuvo que cortar la conversación porque debía volver a su puesto.  
—Encantado de conocer a tan encantadoras damas pero debo marcharme —dijo a modo de disculpa—. Espero que disfrutéis del resto del show.  
—¡Gracias! —dijo un coro de cinco voces.  
—De nada —replicó el francés con una sonrisa mientras él y Hyoga se retiraban.

Cuando se alejaron las chicas se volvieron a Marin.  
—¡Qué pillina eres!, no nos habías dicho que tenías unos amigos tan guapos —comentó Saori.  
—Lo siento, chicas, pero mucho me temo que si queréis ligároslos perdéis el tiempo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tranquilamente volvió a sorber su bebida.  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿No te basta Aioria? —le soltó Saori con un retintín algo pícaro en su voz.  
—¡No, tonta!, pero estoy segura que esos dos son pareja —respondió devolviéndole una mirada algo enigmática. No es que supiera todos los detalles pero llegó a esa conclusión ya que se acordaba de todo lo ocurrido en la noche en la que Camus y Hyoga se conocieron en su casa.  
—¡No fastidies! ¿Por qué todos los tíos que están buenos tienen que ser gays? ¡No es justo! —dijo algo decepcionada puesto que Camus le pareció un chico enormemente atractivo.

Shaina dejó que una media sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro y colocó una mano encima del hombro de Saori pues conocía un detallito que las otras no habían notado. Un rato antes, la italiana había visto a Milo acercarse a Hyoga cuando tuvo que ir a "empolvarse la nariz" y fue testigo casual de cómo intentaba tocar al muchacho. Además de que el guapo Milo también había estado descaradamente practicando sus dotes de Don Juan con algunas damas de la audiencia.

—Y si no me equivoco, queridas mías, el maestro de ceremonias también lo es o por lo menos es bisexual— recalcó Shaina, que había estado muy calladita hasta entonces. No quiso añadir nada más a su comentario para no meter al chico ruso en ningun lío y menos ahora que Marin había mencionado que estaba saliendo con el guapo francés. De todas formas, lo que ellos se llevaran entre manos no era asunto de su incumbencia.  
—En boca cerrada no entran moscas— interrumpió tajantemente cuando las otras chicas comenzaron a hacer preguntas y señaló hacia el escenario para que prestaran atención al espectáculo.

Mientras las chicas hablaban Camus y Hyoga se fueron hacia la oficina. Milo salía justo cuando ellos entraban y como el pasillo era algo estrecho, aprovechó la ocasión para acariciar el trasero del chico ruso mientras pasaban. Hyoga prefirió no decir nada a Camus porque no quiso montar una escena desagradable delante de él pero le dijo que le disculpara que tenía que ir al servicio. Camus siguió caminando hasta la oficina y Hyoga se fue detrás de Milo, al que agarró de un brazo y lo llevó a una esquina algo oscura procurando no hablar en voz muy alta para que nadie les oyera.  
—¿Se puede saber qué te propones? —le preguntó algo nervioso pero suficientemente indignado.  
—Creo que las explicaciones no son necesarias, precioso —respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras se soltaba del agarre.  
—Milo, Camus es mi pareja. ¡Déjame estar! —a pesar de que Hyoga mantenía una seria expresión en su rostro, en su voz había un pequeño deje de súplica que se manifestó en un leve temblor que Milo notó.  
—Eso ya lo sé, pero también he notado cómo me miras y sé que mi deseo es reciprocado por ti.  
—Milo, yo... —fue interrumpido cuando el otro le plantó un apasionado beso y acarició su espalda mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared, haciendo así que ambos cuerpos estuvieran lo más pegados posible.  
—Shhh, calla, pequeño... —le susurró mientras le entregaba un papelito doblado—. Llámame después del espectáculo y si quieres puedo organizar uno para ti en privado. Por si acaso lo perdiste aquí tienes de nuevo mi número.  
—Pero Camus...  
—Camus no tiene que saber nada. De todas formas, ahora tengo que volver a escena —murmuró muy sensualmente—. Hablemos más tarde.

Dicho esto se alejó, convencido de que la "victoria" era suya, dejando a Hyoga muy confundido.

_¿Se verán después del espectáculo a solas? ¿Se enterará Camus de lo que ocurre? ¿Habrá destrozos en el local?  
No se pierdan la excitante continuación a esta historia..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Marin y sus amigas no habían conseguido ser las mejores postoras en ninguna de las subastas puesto que ninguna de ellas llevaba suficiente dinero encima. Ni aunque hubieran puesto junto todo lo que llevaban lo hubieran logrado porque particularmente con el último chico las pujas fueron altísimas. De todos modos, lo pasaron de muerte.

Una vez terminado este pequeño interludio entre una actuación y otra Milo anunció al artista-sorpresa de la noche, un ilusionista guapísimo de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cabellos largos lilas al que se conocía como Mistyc Mu.  
Para iniciar su número Mu pidió que ocho voluntarias acudieran al escenario. Aunque algunas de las mujeres allí presentes se habían puesto bien a tono con la bebida, al menos en un principio, nadie parecía tener el coraje suficiente de salir a escena delante de sus amistades. Como buen maestro de ceremonias Milo las instigaba para que Mu pudiera llevar a cabo su número.  
—¡Venga, chicas! o sino elegiré yo... —les "amenazó" barriendo con la mirada todo el local.

En el grupito de Marin se chinchaban las unas a las otras hasta que finalmente June y Flare se presentaron como voluntarias junto con otras cuatro mujeres más que se animaron al verlas subir a la tarima.

Puesto que algunas eran jovencísimas (el club permitía la entrada a personas de como mínimo dieciséis años siempre y cuando vinieran acompañadas de una persona adulta y no consumieran alcohol) Milo les advirtió que se presentaran solamente aquellas que fueran mayores de edad, así que dos tuvieron que retirarse. Tal como era su costumbre debido a los requisitos legales que debían cumplir, también preguntó a las que quedaban en el escenario si alguna estaba embarazada o sufría ataques epilépticos. Otra más tuvo que retirarse puesto que se hallaba en el cuarto mes de gestación. Mu y Milo tardaron varios minutos en elegir a las ocho voluntarias que les ayudarían con la actuación.

Esta parte del espectáculo causó gran hilaridad tanto entre los participantes como los espectadores, incluyendo a los strippers que estaban en otra habitación con Aioros. Camus, que estaba en la zona VIP de la sala y Hyoga a su lado también observaban.  
Para comenzar Mu les dijo que se relajaran, dejaran la mente en blanco y sobretodo que no se resistieran porque no les haría hacer nada que las pusiera en peligro. Mu se fue acercando a las chicas una por una, reposando suavemente su mano sobre sus cabezas al tiempo que les decía "relájate"; nada más tocarlas cada una hincaba la cabeza con la barbilla tocando el cuello como si se hubieran desplomado  
—Cuando cuente hasta tres y chasquee mis dedos obedecerás mis instrucciones —dijo a cada una.

Dejó que transcurriera una corta pausa para dar mayor dramatismo al asunto antes de empezar a contar y chasquear los dedos.  
—Chicas, estáis en una habitación viendo un programa de televisión que os gusta mucho.

Mientras hablaba las dividió en grupitos. A tres de ellas les encomendó la tarea de ver un programa de corte humorístico y nada más haber terminado aquella frase, las chicas comenzaron a desternillarse de risa. Guiñó un ojo a su audiencia y dejó que las otras voluntarias y el resto del publico las observaran antes de dirigirse a las dos siguientes con la instrucción de ver un programa muy triste, a lo cual las chicas reaccionaron poniéndose a llorar como un par de Magdalenas. Por último, a las tres que quedaban y en este grupito estaban las dos amigas de Marin, que se estaba partiendo de risa en anticipación al trabajito que el hipnotizador les iba a dar de un momento a otro, les dio una tarea diferente.  
—Esto va a ser algo más difícil —comentó el chico que parecía pensativo hasta que de sopetón una gran sonrisa le iluminó el rostro y exclamó —¡ya lo tengo!, vuestra televisión no recibe ninguna señal y la estáis intentando ajustar.

Las chicas se levantaban de su silla "dando golpes" a la televisión para que funcionara, "ajustaban la antena" y ponían cara de enfado al no poder ver su programa favorito, cuya señal estaba llena de interferencias y les resultaba frustrante que no hubiera manera de conseguir una imagen limpia.  
Para mantener la atención del público Mu incrementaba el número de tonterías que les hacía hacer en aquel trance, aunque poco a poco algunas de ellas fueron despertando y Milo las ayudaba a que regresaran a su grupo de amigas entre el público. Desde que empezó el número, Marin y sus amigas tomaban fotos y hacían mini-vídeos con sus cámaras y teléfonos móviles.

—Jamás hubiera creído que éstas dos, en particular June, salieran hacer algo así —dijo Marin mientras filmaba con su móvil.  
—Yo no habría tenido el valor de hacerlo —respondió Shaina riendo.  
—Yo tampoco —reiteró Saori mirando aún sorprendida a sus dos amigas en el escenario.  
—¿Os imagináis la cara que pondría Albiore si viera el vídeo que he hecho de June? —les soltó la italiana.  
—¿No serás capaz de mostrárselo? —preguntaron las otras en horrorizada fascinación.  
—¡Claro que no!, pero sí que podemos divertirnos de lo lindo tomando el pelo a June.

Mientras ellas hablaban las tareas de Mu se volvieron más atrevidas. Hizo que una de las chicas se tumbara en el suelo y a otra que se arrodillara delante de ella. Muy seriamente pidió al público que no se les ocurriera intervenir puesto que el despertar súbitamente a una persona en un trance hipnótico podría tener consecuencias muy graves. A la chica que estaba arrodillada le dijo que se imaginara que la del suelo era un delicioso pastel de chocolate y que tenía mucha hambre.  
Milo volvió a recordar a la audiencia que nadie interviniera. Mu dirigía sus movimientos pero la paraba a tiempo antes de que hiciera algo verdaderamente embarazoso.  
El ambiente entre la audiencia rayaba entre lo fascinado y lo horrorizado. La mayoría de las mujeres allí presentes parecían aliviadas de no haber salido a escena y verse inmortalizadas en camara digital, teléfono móvil o peor aún, en Internet vía You Tube o algo por el estilo.

Shiryu y los gemelos se estaban preparando para su último número que sería bastante más fuerte que el que hicieron anteriormente. Hyoga, debido a que Camus estaba ocupado, ofreció echarles una mano con su atrezo. El ruso pensó que sería mejor apartarse de Milo y el hacer algo lo mantendría distraído ya que se sentía algo avergonzado por los pensamientos que le estaban cruzando por la mente con respecto a Milo. En parte era porque tenía miedo de la reacción de Camus si se enterara de que había sucumbido a los encantos de Milo nada más haber empezado su relación con él y porque se sentía algo ofendido ante la insistencia del peliazul, que se había pasado parte de la noche coqueteando con quienquiera que se le cruzara en el camino.

Hyoga también sospechaba que había algo entre Milo y Aioros puesto que este último parecía dolido cuando Milo se ponía a tirar los tejos a alguien más. El sagitariano parecía una persona bastante diferente a la que Hyoga vio en casa de Marin.  
—Hyoga, hola, ¿cómo estás?  
—Bien ¿y tú? —respondió algo nervioso al recordar la escenita de la cocina.  
—También bien —dijo tras una pausa algo incómoda—. Hyoga, por favor, perdóname por lo ocurrido en casa de mi hermano, me porté como un idiota.  
El más joven se vio muy sorprendido por aquellas palabras porque no detectó ninguna nota de sarcasmo o ironía en ellas, la disculpa parecía sincera y además Aioros se veía bastante sonrojado, cosa poco común en él.  
—No te preocupes, hombre. Ya es agua pasada.  
—Gracias —respondió aliviado.

Aioros terminó de recoger los artículos que había usado para tratar a Shiryu y ponerlos en su maletín. Por último, se fue al camerino a asegurarse de que Shiryu no se moviera de donde estaba hasta que le llegara la hora de terminar su número.

Mu ya había llegado a la parte final del suyo y ya sólo le quedaban dos chicas, una de ellas era June. Flare se había despertado del trance varios minutos antes y estaba recogiendo en su cámara "evidencia incriminante para enseñar a Albiore", al igual que sus tres amigas.  
Milo y Mu las sentaron al lado de dos de los chicos que habían estado sirviendo mesas anteriormente para que cuando se despertaran pensaran que esos dos eran sus ídolos favoritos. June fue la primera en hacerlo y cuando vio al chico que tenía al lado gritó el nombre de un conocido actor de Hollywood.

Al oírla el público se partió de risa particularmente debido a las miradas de corderita degollada que dirigía al muchacho, que, al contrario que el actor, era negro. La otra chica se despertó casi inmediatamente después.  
—¿Quién eres?  
— El es quien tú quieras que sea —respondió Mu mientras hacía una señal silenciosa al muchacho para que no dijera nada.  
—¿De verdad? —preguntó confundida, lo cual causó unas risotadas mucho más fuertes por parte del público. —Por supuesto que sí, ¿quién quieres que sea este chico? —preguntó de nuevo el hipnotizador. El aludido simplemente se limitaba a sonreír.  
—No sé...  
—¡Venga!, ¡decide! —insistió Mu.

La chica dio el nombre de un conocidísimo futbolista y esa respuesta hizo que la audiencia volviera a reírse aún más al ver la cara de confusión de la muchacha y la del chico, que apenas podía mantener una expresión seria. Mu dijo que pidieran un autógrafo a los chicos, para lo cual Milo les trajo dos rotuladores de los que se utilizan para escribir en las pizarras blancas. Como no tenían papel donde hacerlo, las chicas dejaron que les firmaran en la piel. June fue la más atrevida y pidió al chico que le firmara en el escote.  
Marin y las otras no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo y volvieron a la carga con las fotos mientras hacían comentarios algo subidos de tono. Pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Mu y Milo dijeron que las chicas se subieran a la tarima y que se imaginaran que estaban en una habitación llena de hombres para quienes iban a hacer el strip-tease más sensual de su vida. Las amigas de la otra chica que estaba con June se alarmaron al oír al hipnotizador particularmente cuando la música comenzó a sonar y las chicas a moverse.  
Primero se acariciaban el vientre y las caderas algo sugerentemente a través de la ropa pero cuando la chica desconocida estaba a punto de quitarse la camiseta, una amiga suya (que estaba algo bebida) salió como una exhalación al escenario e intentó pararla. Milo se interpuso y le dijo que se sentara inmediatamente que a su amiga no le pasaría nada. Esa fue la señal para que Mu detuviera a ambas muchachas antes de que se quitaran prenda alguna.

Las dos chicas se encontraban algo despistadas cuando se despertaron gracias al griterio ensordecedor y los aplausos, sobretodo cuando vieron las marcas del rotulador en sus cuerpos y parte de su ropa desordenada.

Cuando June volvió a su grupo preguntó a sus amigas qué había ocurrido porque en verdad no recordaba nada y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver la escritura en su escote y aquella sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver el pequeño vídeo que las chicas le habían grabado. La pobre se puso como un tomate debido a las tomaduras de pelo que estaba recibiendo, pero por suerte, estas amigas se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber que lo que había ahí quedaría entre ellas.

Una vez que Mu salió del escenario en medio de aplausos ensordecedores, Milo volvió brevemente para anunciar que los strippers saldrían de nuevo para realizar su último número, que sería muchísimo más picante que el anterior. Camus también se aseguró de que sus porteros estuvieran listos en caso de que alguna de las mujeres intentara propasarse con los muchachos pues sabía que los dueños de los clubs normalmente tenían mayores problemas con esta clase de espectáculos que con los hombres que venían a ver a chicas strippers. El motivo principal era que los hombres, legalmente, no tenían permitido tan siquiera tocarlas y si alguno lo intentaba podían echarlo del club inmediatamente, mientras que con los strippers masculinos éste no era el caso y de hecho, como parte de su actuación, los muchachos incitaban a las damas de la audiencia a que los tocaran.

El primero en salir fue de nuevo "Rebel" que esta vez iba vestido de gladiador romano y llevaba unas botas negras de piel que cubrían los vendajes que llevaba puestos. A pesar del dolor que sentía porque los calmantes aún no habían surtido un efecto completo y Aioros no había querido darle nada demasiado fuerte, a las chicas se les caían las babas mirándolo moverse tan sensual y provocadoramente. El número que hizo fue muy similar al anterior, sólo que esta vez dejó su bello y escultural cuerpo completamente desnudo a la vista de aquella audiencia. Tal como hizo anteriormente, se mezcló entre las mujeres con el aceite de bebés para que lo acariciaran de nuevo, al igual que hicieron los gemelos que salieron a continuación vestidos de oficiales de marina para cerrar el espectáculo.

Marin y las otras estaban en el séptimo cielo disfrutando de aquel entretenimiento tan inusual para ellas y bromeaban acerca de las ideas que tenían para los maridos de Marin y June.

Algo más tarde, Aioros dio por concluido su trabajo y se despidió de Camus, Hyoga y Milo. Unos minutos antes había recibido una llamada en el móvil de parte de su hermano que queria verlo en persona y Aioros aceptó. Se dirigió hacia su casa con un semblante preocupadisimo pues sabía que el escorpiniano no era ningún angelito pero el verle tratar de seducir como a Hyoga a espaldas de Camus no le gustó nada.  
El intentar quitar la pareja a un amigo a Aioros le parecía de lo más bajo, en particular cuando el resultado de este "asalto" muy seguramente sería solamente la conquista de una noche o como mucho alguien a quien vería esporádicamente y con tan sólo una intención. Por ese motivo decidió que tal vez lo mejor sería romper su relación con Milo ya que si seguían por ese camino acabaría con el corazón destrozado.

Camus se encontraba en la oficina contando el dinero recaudado y lo separó en varios montones para poder pagar a los chicos, a Mu y Milo. El resto lo dejó en la caja fuerte para llevarlo al banco a la mañana siguiente.  
Hyoga no se encontraba con él puesto que lo que ocurría allí era confidencial, de nuevo estaba sin nada que hacer y la cabeza le daba vueltas al pensar en qué hacer con la situación que se le había presentado con Milo. Tenía que reconocer, por mucho que le pesara, que el griego representaba el sabor de lo prohibido y que la tentación era muy fuerte. Aunque amaba a Camus no podía suprimir el recuerdo de Milo acariciando su cuerpo tan impúdicamente la noche que lo llevó a casa de Marin y Aioria y aquello le suponía un terrible dilema.

Mientras Hyoga estaba sumido en aquellos pensamientos Milo había vuelto al escenario desde donde volvió a hablar a la audiencia.  
—Mis bellas damas, ¿habéis disfrutado del espectáculo de esta noche? —preguntó Milo a través de un micrófono.

Un "sí" ensordecedor llenó la sala.

—¿Qué decís que no os oigo? —preguntó en tono juguetón.  
—¡SI! —respondieron ellas a grito pelado.  
—Bueno, chicas, ya que habéis sido un público tan apreciativo aún tengo otra sorpresa para vosotras.

El griterío que se formó fue aún más ensordecedor y creció el ambiente de expectación entre la audiencia. Milo no se hizo de rogar más y les anunció que dos de los chicos que habían estado sirviendo bebidas habían decidido hacer un strip-tease. También les pidió que como esto era enteramente voluntario que les dieran dinero generosamente.  
Los chicos se lanzaron a quitarse las pocas prendas que llevaban al ritmo de la canción que sonaba por los altavoces mientras que Milo recogía sus bártulos y se dirigía hacia la oficina de Camus.  
Marin y sus amigas decidieron que era hora de retirarse de allí puesto que no podían ver nada de los chicos entre el mar de mujeres que se habían lanzado a la pista y que parecían una jauría de lobos dispuesta a devorar a un par de corderitos. ¡Pobres chicos!, no sabían a lo que se habían expuesto...

Las cinco se dirigieron a casa de Shaina puesto que iban a pasar allí el fin de semana entero. Marin conducía pues era la única de entre ellas que no había tomado nada de alcohol, tal como ya echaron a suertes antes de salir. Por el camino no cesaban de hablar de las ocurrencias de aquella noche y de lo mucho que habían disfrutado, aunque les pareció una lástima que su puja en la subasta no hubiera sido la más alta porque habría sido el broche de oro tener a uno de aquellos guapos porteros de discoteca como "esclavo" durante unas horas aquel fin de semana.

Poco antes de que terminara el espectáculo Milo tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse a solas con Hyoga ya que no había hecho más que entrar por la puerta de la oficina cuando Camus recibió una llamada de Aioria por el otro teléfono para confirmar la hora a la que debería ir a su casa para la reunión del día siguiente. Durante el tiempo en el que Camus se ausentó de la habitación Milo aprovechó para de nuevo proponer al chico que se vieran justo después de que terminara de trabajar.

A decir verdad, Hyoga ya estaba algo harto de aquellas atenciones aunque no se atreviera a decirle nada pero en aquellos momentos simplemente no parecía tener voluntad propia porque aquellos labios y manos parecían mágicos para el rubio y lo tenían completamente cautivado. Sin embargo, era tanta la insistencia de Milo que a pesar de que no siempre estuvieran en la misma habitación, Hyoga se sentía acosado y que debía hacer algo antes de que la situación se saliera de su control.  
Cuando lo vio recogiendo todo su material, Hyoga decidió que aquel era el momento de salir. Fue a ver a Camus y le dijo que se volvía a su pisito.

—¿No puedes esperarte un poquito? —le preguntó en una sensual voz con un deje de acento francés.  
—Lo siento Camus, pero no me encuentro muy bien, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.  
Camus atribuyó esto al ruido ensordecedor del público, la música proveniente de los altavoces y el humo del tabaco reinantes.  
—¿Quieres que uno de mis porteros te acompañe?, lo haría yo mismo pero debo quedarme hasta que todos se vayan.  
—Lo entiendo, Camus —le interrumpió— y no te preocupes, el piso está cerca de aquí.  
—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que nadie te acompañe?; creo que a Milo no le importaría llevarte.  
—No, no, no, gracias —dijo tratando de no sonar demasiado alarmado —creo que un poquito de aire fresco y una buena ducha me harán sentir mejor.  
—Está bien, te veré cuanto antes —le aseguró tras darle un corto beso.

Hyoga salió del club por la puerta trasera antes de que Milo terminara de recoger su material y se despidiera de Camus. Milo se sorprendió mucho al no ver verlo pero trató de ocultarlo delante de su amigo. Camus no sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo pero se imaginaba que el griego se traía algo entre manos, algo que quizás no depararía nada bueno. Tal vez se debiera simplemente al atractivo físico del chico ruso pero Camus vio que había algo más que admiración en aquellas miradas y sabía de sobras de qué pie cojeaba Milo. Además, la nota de preocupación en la voz de Hyoga cuando sugirió que Milo lo acompañara a casa no le había pasado en absoluto desapercibida. Sin embargo, al no tener pruebas absolutas decidió actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. No valía la pena organizar una trifulca sin saber si estaba en lo cierto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Hyoga se dio una buena ducha para quitarse el olor a tabaco que llevaba encima. No estaba acostumbrado a visitar locales nocturnos ni fumaba y aquel olor le resultaba desagradable amén de estar muy cansado, tanto por lo tardío de la hora como por la escenita con el chico griego. Se durmió antes de que Camus llegara, quien después de asearse se metió en la cama con él y lo abrazó teniendo sumo cuidado de no despertarle.  
Al poco tiempo ambos dormían plácidamente.

Por su parte, cuando supo que Hyoga no estaba allí, Milo se encogió de hombros maldiciéndose internamente por haber sido demasiado insistente y haber asustado u ofendido al muchacho y que debía resignarse a pasar la noche solito. Aioros se había ido a casa de su hermano y tenía planeado pasar el fin de semana completo con unos antiguos compañeros de estudios.  
Mientras conducía su coche en dirección al hotel su móvil comenzó a pitar; era la señal de los mensajes de texto. Decidió abrir el mensaje una vez que dejó el coche en el parking.  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro pues antes de abrir el teléfono creyó que se trataba del ruso, sin embargo, se llevó una pequeña decepción cuando lo leyó.

"Milo, tenemos mucho de que hablar, te veré después del fin de semana. Aioros".

Aquel mensaje tan frío le dio mucho que pensar pero al poco rato algo ocurrió para hacerle olvidar tal preocupación. Un grupito de chicas que regresaban de una fiesta, de las que una estaba hospedada en el hotel, lo miraba fijamente hasta que la huésped se le acercó incitada por sus amigas.  
—Creo que te he visto antes por algún sitio —le dijo de forma algo atrevida.  
—¿Ah, sí?, ¿dónde? —preguntó sensualmente al notar un posible cambio de suerte.  
—No recuerdo exactamente, ¿por qué no me ayudas a hacer memoria? —le lanzó una mirada llena de lujuria.  
—¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más privado? —sugirió Milo con una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro.  
—Sería una buena idea, ¿tu habitación o la mía?

La chica hizo un gesto de despedida a sus amigas que la miraron sorprendidas y con un deje de envidia en sus miradas.  
—Como tú prefieras, linda.  
Milo pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y ella hizo lo propio con la cintura del griego, a cuya habitación se dirigieron.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**  
Las chicas charlaban animadamente en la sala de estar de Shaina. Habían dormido hasta muy tarde y había un barullo de ropa sucia y limpia tirada por las habitaciones ya que antes habían tenido que hacer cola para bañarse; todas querían asearse al mismo tiempo y lo tuvieron que echar a suertes. Se metieron de dos en dos razonando que al ser mujeres no tenían nada que ocultar y de hacerlo así terminarían más rápido.  
Todas se lo habían pasado muy bien la noche anterior y no podían dejar de recordarse mutuamente lo ocurrido. No habían hecho mas que sentarse a la mesa para almorzar cuando Flare recibió una llamada de teléfono.  
—Dígame.  
—Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Es usted Flare Magnussen?  
—Así es, ¿quién es usted?.  
—Soy Camus, el dueño de Alexandros.  
—¿Camus? —preguntó algo extrañada al oír la voz del guapísimo francés mientras miraba a sus amigas— ¿cómo sabes mi número?  
—Porque tu amiga Marin me dio todos vuestros números de teléfono cuando compró los billetes para el espectáculo de anoche y el tuyo fue el primero que encontré en la lista.  
—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Camus? —la chica alargó la última sílaba de su nombre a propósito para hacer reír a sus amigas y después hizo una seña para que bajaran la voz pues no podía oír lo que Camus le decía, pero como todas querían escuchar apretó el botón de altavoz.  
—¡Hola, Camus! —gritaron todas al unísono.  
—Hola, chicas, ¿cómo va todo? —Camus se rio un poco al oír aquel vocerío—. Flare, tú fuiste una de las personas que participó en la puja de esclavos, ¿no es cierto?  
—¿Correcto y...? —preguntó algo extrañada.  
—Pues acabo de ir al banco y me dijeron que el cheque que me dio uno de los mejores postores no tiene suficientes fondos, así que si a ti y a las otras chicas os interesa podéis llevaros a Argol a cambio de un pequeño donativo para el hospital —le explicó brevemente—. ¿Qué te parece la idea?  
—Camus, ¡te queremos!, ¡te amamos! ¡y te adoramos! —gritaron las chicas tras una incrédula pausa ante la divertida mirada de Flare que les pedía que bajaran la voz.  
—¿Estoy en lo correcto al pensar que vas a aceptar? —dijo el normalmente serio francés entre risas al escucharlas.  
—¡Pues claro que sí, hombre!— respondió Flare ignorándolas mientras que Camus se reía al otro lado del teléfono.

Cuando por fin consiguió calmarse de un ataque de risa les dio el número de teléfono del muchacho.

—Vosotras concertáis el día y la hora en que queráis verlo.  
—Gracias Camus, ¡eres un sol! —contestó Flare.  
—De nada, mujer. ¡Adiós, chicas!  
—Adiós, Camus.  
Una vez que colgó el aparato las chicas se quedaron paradas debido a aquella magnífica noticia y no sabían qué decir de lo excitadas que estaban. Solamente les quedaba decidir cuando y donde verían al guapo muchacho.

Mientras tanto en casa de Aioria, él y su hermano estaban desayunando y haciendo los últimos preparativos para el encuentro con sus amigos cuando Aioria remarcó en la mirada de tristeza que Aioros tenía pintada en el rostro. Entre ambos existía un lazo muy fuerte pues el mayor, con apoyo de otros familiares, había cuidado del pequeño desde que era un adolescente, ya que su madre murió cuando Aioria era muy niño y su padre los había dejado al poquito tiempo de que naciera el menor.  
—¿Ningún nuevo ligue en el horizonte? —le preguntó a modo de broma.  
—Aioria te agradecería que dejaras estar el tema.  
—¿Qué te ocurre, hermano? —le preguntó preocupado al ver que el normalmente sonriente rostro seguía sombrío—. Te prometo que no diré nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Marin.  
—No sé ni por donde empezar...  
—¿No van bien las cosas con quienquiera que estés saliendo? —preguntó presintiendo de que era algo que tenía que ver con su pareja más reciente.  
—Digamos que es muy posible que dentro de poco vuelva a estar solo.  
—Ya te saldrá otro novio u otra novia, siempre los encuentras —dijo tratando de hacer una broma.

Aioros dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y apartó la mirada del rostro de su hermano. Varios minutos de silencio transcurrieron antes de que ni uno ni otro hablara.  
—Dudo mucho que Milo sea la persona adecuada para mí... ¡y ya sé que no soy ningún angelito, Aioria!, pero yo nunca he intentado romper a propósito otra pareja por mucho que me gustara alguien.  
—¿Quién es y qué pasa con ese tal Milo?—preguntó sin entender exactamente a qué se refería su hermano.  
—Milo es uno de los asociados en los negocios de Camus y supuestamente su mejor amigo. Supongo que ya sabrás que Hyoga, el chico que teníais hospedado, y él están saliendo juntos desde hace poco.

Aioria lo miró por un momento sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos, aunque recordó que poco antes de mudarse a su piso Hyoga tuvo una cita con el francés y debían haber cuajado.

—Si no me crees Marin puede confirmártelo.  
—¿Y cómo lo sabe ella? —preguntó Aioria algo sorprendido.  
—Porque la vi anoche en "Alexandros", yo estaba cuidando de uno de los muchachos que hacían el strip-tease.  
—¿Camus también estaba allí? ... ¡un momentito!... ¿no se suponía que ese era un espectáculo sólo para mujeres?  
— Camus es el dueño del local.  
—¡Caramba!, no sabía que "Alexandros" también le perteneciera, ¿pero qué tiene que ver esto con Milo?.  
—Salta a la vista que a Milo le gusta Hyoga y por lo que vi anoche, el rubito no le es indiferente, lo cual complica las cosas. Cuando Milo se lo propone puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo.  
—Tú también hiciste avances al rubiales y no precisamente muy honorables según me explicó Marin.  
—Cierto, tal vez hubiera sido sólo una conquista fácil y punto, pero recuerda que entonces Hyoga estaba sin pareja.

Aioros le explicó que Milo tampoco se distinguía por ser un amante fiel y que éste era sólo uno de tantos incidentes. A pesar de saber como se comportaba el chico de cabellos azules, Aioros había acordado hacía poco el mantener una relación con él "a régimen abierto"; no obstante, dadas las circunstancias Aioros estaba comenzando unas terribles dudas acerca de si eso era en realidad una buena idea o si sería mejor cortar por lo sano.

—¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?  
—No lo sé, Aioria, no lo sé, pero las cosas no pueden seguir tal cual.

Adicionalmente se le presentaba el dilema sobre si debía o no explicar a Camus a lo que se exponía con el chico ruso. Aunque primero debía solucionar su propio problema con Milo, entonces y sólo entonces, tomaría una decisión definitiva. De todas formas en aquel instante los dos hermanos tuvieron que dejar el tema porque alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Era Camus.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Hyoga algo somnoliento.  
—¡Vamos, perezoso!. Ya es hora de que me levante.

Camus había pasado la noche en el pisito alquilado recientemente por Hyoga ya que estaba algo más cerca de "Alexandros" que el suyo; además, al terminar el trabajo se encontraba bastante cansado y tenía ganas de pasar la noche con su chico. Sin embargo, debido a que había dejado su equipaje en su piso y tenía que hacer algunos recados antes de reunirse con sus amigos, debía levantarse lo más temprano posible. Hyoga lo miró algo tristemente pues había olvidado que Camus ya le había mencionado este tema unos días antes. No obstante, no tenía intención alguna de montarle una escena de amante celoso pues habría tenido que estar más ciego que un topo para no darse cuenta que Camus era una persona honorable y muy seria.  
—Lo siento mucho, Hyoga, pero esto ya estaba concertado desde hace varios meses.  
—Camus, no es necesario que me des explicaciones —respondió tranquilamente.

Algo más tarde Camus salió del piso para ir al banco. También tenía que recoger una maleta de su casa y hacer unas llamadas de teléfono. Hyoga se había quedado recogiendo la ropa tirada por el suelo del baño para ponerla en la lavadora. Antes de meterla en la máquina revisó los bolsillos y un papelito en el que alguien había escrito un número de teléfono se cayó de uno de ellos. Era el que Milo le dio la noche anterior en el club.

Cuando vio aquel trocito de papel le pareció que de nuevo se encontraba totalmente indefenso ante Milo, particularmente porque Camus no estaba presente. Cogió su teléfono móvil, lo observó durante bastante rato sin saber qué hacer porque la tentación de llamarlo era enorme por varios motivos; no es que estuviera planeando en aprovecharse de su ausencia para pegársela con el griego, pero se sentía inexplicablemente atraído hacia Milo. Aunque aquello fuera el equivalente de estar jugando con fuego quería saber si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir tal tentación. A fin de cuentas, Milo y Camus eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo además de ser socios, así que habría muchísimas ocasiones en las que forzosamente habrían de verse y no podía pasarse la vida huyendo.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando finalmente se decidió a enviarle un mensaje por texto diciendo que le había gustado mucho el espectáculo de la noche anterior. Lo escribió lo más escuetamente que pudo pues no quería que Milo leyera demasiado en él.  
Sin embargo, Milo vio el cielo abierto cuando leyó aquella misiva telefónica porque para él aquello no era más que la señal de inicio a la hora de lanzarse a la conquista del rubio.

Milo, nada más llegar a su casa en las afueras de la ciudad, se metió en la cama y durmió hasta bien entrada la tarde ya que había estado muy ocupado la noche anterior en el hotel. Se levantó perezosamente de la cama para prepararse un café y justo había sacado la cafetera del fuego cuando oyó pitar su teléfono móvil. Lleno de curiosidad fue a ver de quien era el mensaje y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que no se trataba de Aioros. El número le resultaba desconocido y a decir verdad, podría haber sido de cualquiera puesto que Milo tenía pocos escrúpulos a la hora de dejar su "tarjeta de visitas", aunque estaba absolutamente seguro que no se trataba de la chica de la noche anterior. El mensaje, algo ambiguo, decía así: "_Felicidades, Milo. Bonito espectáculo el de anoche. Hyoga". _Milo sonrió interiormente al ver aquello; lo interpretó como buena señal y respondió escuetamente. "_Gracias, me alegro de que te gustara"._

Tras éste, ambos hombres intercambiaron una serie de mensajes; los de Hyoga eran un tanto ambiguos y tentativos en caso de que se le olvidara borrarlos. Lo último que deseaba era que por algún descuido suyo Camus viera su móvil cuando regresara y quisiera saber de qué iba el asunto, o peor aún, que Milo los guardara en su buzón de mensajes e intentara chantajearle después. No obstante, no tenía de que haberse preocupado en ese respecto porque los de Milo eran igualmente cuidadosos tal como era costumbre, ya que tampoco quería verse en problemas con Camus ni con ninguna pareja celosa de sus conquistas; aunque esto era algo que Hyoga no sabía porque a juzgar por los mensajes que Milo le enviaba, le era imposible no deducir que el griego estaba muy seguro de sí mismo y creía haber logrado su objetivo.

Tal vez estuviera cantando victoria antes de tiempo, pero en lo que a una conquista concernía "quien la sigue la consigue" siempre había sido el lema de Milo.

_"¿Volverás a organizar algo así por aquí?"_  
Milo sonrió algo salazmente al leer aquella pregunta y rápidamente tecleó: "_Claro, siempre y cuando Camus esté interesado. Pero, dime, ¿te gustaría que organizara uno sólo para ti?"_  
Hyoga se quedó un tanto azorado en cuanto recibió aquellas líneas y sabía de sobras, o mejor dicho, temía qué derroteros tomaría aquella conversación. Motivo más que suficiente para que tuviera que reflexionar cuidadosamente acerca de su próxima respuesta a Milo.

_"¿Qué quieres decir?" _Sus manos temblaron ligeramente al marcar aquellas palabras en su móvil y ese temblor comenzó paulatinamente a extenderse por su cuerpo porque presentía que el desenlace a esa conversación llegaría de un momento a otro. Milo volvió a repetir su pregunta anterior ya que se estaba impacientando y quería acabar con ese tira y afloja lo antes posible.  
El griego sonrió y decidió que era el momento de terminar con aquellos textos pues sin arriesgarse no sacaría nada en limpio. A fin de cuentas tenía el control de este asunto y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

_"¿Puedo llamarte ahora?"_

Hyoga se dio cuenta de que le había salido el tiro por la culata pues inicialmente sólo había tenido la intención de tomar el pelo a Milo un ratito, pero ahora no le quedaba otro remedio que tomar una decisión sobre si confrontaría a ese hombre tan seductor o no. Milo se armó de paciencia y volvió a preguntarle tras un tiempo que consideró prudencial si era buen momento para hablar con él. Hyoga se vio sin escapatoria porque aunque no fuera más que por buenos modales, debía responderle, ya fuera positiva o negativamente. Finalmente, tras deliberar un ratito esta cuestión decidió coger el toro por los cuernos y envió un escueto SI como respuesta.

Milo no perdió un segundo en marcar el número del muchacho. La victoria era suya.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Había un manifiesto ambiente de expectación en la casa de Shaina. Las chicas recibieron con una enorme alegría las noticias que Camus les había dado, así que no perdieron tiempo en ponerse en contacto con el joven portero. No tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que una voz sonó al otro lado del hilo telefónico, Flare habló con él y concretó la hora para que viniera a verlas. Las otras mujeres estaban impacientes por averiguar en qué habían quedado pero la noruega les mantuvo en suspense durante unos minutos para divertirse un poco.

—¡Venga, venga!, ¡suelta prenda! —dijo Shaina mostrando un enorme grado de impaciencia.  
—¿De verdad queréis saberlo?  
—Pues claro, ¿no te fastidia? —dijo Marin algo picada por la curiosidad—. ¿Cuándo viene a vernos el bello Argol?  
—¿Cuál de ellos era Argol? —preguntó Saori mientras trataba de hacer memoria.  
—El chico del cabello castaño y ojos azules, creo que fue el tercero que subastaron —le explicó Flare.  
—¡Ostias! pues si es el que me pienso, está como para parar a un tren —les soltó la chica del pelo verde.

Al oír el comentario de la italiana, las demás se echaron unas buenas carcajadas mientras hacían varias atrevidísimas sugerencias sobre las tareas que le harían realizar. Flare no dijo gran cosa pero en algo no estaba de acuerdo con Shaina pues aunque Argol no estaba nada mal, a ella le gustaba mucho más Hagen, a quien ya conocía de mucho antes puesto que habían ido al colegio juntos y habían vivido en la misma zona de Oslo. Aunque tampoco podía quejarse, el rubio le había dado su número de teléfono y prometió llamarla; de todas formas, si él no lo hacía antes del lunes, ya se encargaría ella de darle un toque.

—Por cierto, Flare, ¿te importaría dejar de tenernos en ascuas y decirnos de una puñetera vez cuándo va a venir el lindo muchacho? —le preguntó Shaina porque ya no podía contener su curiosidad por más tiempo. Después se dirigió a la pelirroja que las miraba con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro—. Pobrecita de ti como Aioria se entere...  
—¿Ah, sí?, ¿y quién se lo va a decir? —le preguntó sin darle importancia al asunto porque sabía que su amiga tan sólo estaba pinchándola y Marin se reía para sus adentros de la impaciencia de Shaina porque podía leerla como si fuera un libro abierto.  
—No hace falta que digamos nada, cielo, con enviarle las fotos por e-mail bastará...  
—¡Estoy cagadita! —exclamó en pretendido tono de miedo y se encaró a la noruega—. ¡Venga, Flare!, dinos de una vez cuándo y dónde veremos a Argol.  
—¡Esta noche a las nueve! —exclamó sin poder contener su excitación.  
—Chicas, ¡manos a la obra que no hay tiempo que perder!.

Mientras que las chicas se lo estaban pasando de muerte, Hyoga estaba atormentado por unas dudas terribles: por un lado, aunque apenas llevaban muy poquito tiempo como pareja amaba a Camus y se sentía correspondido; por el otro, Milo tenía un aura de magnetismo especial que lo envolvía como si fuera una segunda piel y por lo general, quienquiera que tuviera un encuentro con él se solía sentir irreprimiblemente atraído. Era un hombre que tan sólo tenía que entrar en una habitación para que de inmediato todos los ojos de los allí presentes se posaran sobre sí. Desgraciadamente, Milo lo sabía de sobras y utilizaba este don para cualquier fin que le viniera en gana.

Como el chico dudaba en contestar a su último texto, decidió reenviarlo y aguardar su respuesta. A decir verdad, el griego se hallaba algo desconcertado con aquel ruso tan hermoso porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo nadie había tratado de escabullirse como hizo el rubiales la noche anterior. Al ver que tardaba tanto, Milo comenzó a dudar que el muchacho fuera a contestarle. Tras dejarlo sonar varias veces, finalmente Hyoga se decidió a contestar el teléfono pero su voz sonaba nerviosa en contraste con la total calma con la de Milo, como si el incidente de la noche anterior hubiera sido algo de lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Cómo estás hoy?  
—Muy bien... ¿y tú?  
—Yo también, precioso; ¿de verdad te gustó lo de anoche? —preguntó refiriéndose a uno de los mensajes anteriores.  
—Pues... sí... estaba muy bien organizado.  
—Me alegro mucho —le respondió teniendo cuidado de no decir demasiado y espantar a "su presa", quien a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba, sentía curiosidad por conocer ciertos detalles acerca del griego.  
—Oye, ¿normalmente son todos tus shows así? —preguntó tratando de mantener un tono de voz lo más casual posible.  
—¡No, hombre!, también trabajo en fiestas para niños, demostraciones de hipnosis con Mu, algunas clases de drama... pero principalmente mi trabajo es con los strippers.  
—¿Por dónde?  
—Voy por todos sitios. Viajo mucho por toda Grecia.  
—Ya veo...  
—¿Sabes? pensé que anoche te ofendí —le dijo de forma cómplice.  
—Nooo, ... ¡qué va!... —respondió Hyoga rápida y atropelladamente.  
—¿Entonces por qué te fuiste tan rápido? —preguntó a sabiendas que Hyoga no podría responder coherentemente a su pregunta anterior ya que se sentiría como si estuviera atrapado en una red de la que no podría escaparse fácilmente. Milo dejó que transcurriera una pausa calculada de un par de segundos para seguir ganándose la confianza del muchacho

—No te preocupes, yo también debo ser discreto.  
—Este... pues sí que me pillaste por sorpresa —respondió ya algo más tranquilo.  
—Ya me lo imagino, pequeño, pero ahora estamos solos, ¿no?  
—Sí.

Milo decidió que ese era el momento justo de darle el golpe de gracia.  
—En ese caso, ¿te gustaría un show privado?  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Pues uno en tu casa. Sé que Camus va a estar fuera durante el fin de semana. ¿No te gustaría?

A pesar de lo nervioso que estaba y de lo que sentía por Camus, Hyoga tampoco podía negar la fuerte atracción que sentía por aquel veterano seductor y por eso no se veía con el valor suficiente de colgar el teléfono y acabar de una vez por todas con aquella conversación que no tenía otro objeto que llevarle a una situación que podría acabar siendo verdaderamente comprometedora.  
—¡Mira!, no te voy a poner ataduras porque sólo se trata de una pequeña diversión. Camus no tiene porque enterarse de nada.  
—Milo, yo...  
—Hyoga, sé que lo estas deseando, lo puedo notar en tu voz.  
—Está bien —dijo Hyoga una vez que Milo acabara con sus reservas una por una.  
—¿Dónde estás?, ¿en el apartamento de Camus?  
—No, estoy en mi propio piso —respondió tragando saliva.  
—¿Dónde?  
—En el centro- dijo aún nervioso.  
—¿En qué parte?

El chico tardó varios minutos en darle la dirección exacta debido a lo nervioso que se encontraba, Milo se dio cuenta y no le dio demasiada importancia, por eso esperó pacientemente a que el chico terminara de hablar. De todas formas, para no perderse y debido a que viajaba mucho por toda Grecia tenía en su coche un aparatito de Sat Nav. Tecleó el nombre de la calle que Hyoga le había dado; observó la pantallita durante unos segundos para tratar de memorizar la ruta y ver cuanto tiempo tardaría en llegar y una vez que se hubo cerciorado de aquellos detalles, introdujo la llave y arrancó el coche.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Los hermanos y Camus habían quedado anteriormente en casa de Aioria para poder ir los tres juntos al aeropuerto en un solo coche porque todos pensaron que era una tontería ir por separado, sobretodo al considerar que Camus también vivía en el centro de la ciudad y que tendrían que pagar muchísimo menos por el aparcamiento en el aeropuerto, que era carísimo.  
Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la zona de facturación donde ya les esperaban Afrodita, que había venido acompañado de su novio, un muchachito japonés de bonitos ojos verdes llamado Shun. Otro amigo más ya se encontraba allí, se trataba de Shura, que había viajado especialmente desde Barcelona la noche anterior para pasar unos días con ellos.  
Debido a que el tráfico por la capital era absolutamente atroz se habían asegurado de llegar muchísimo antes de que abrieran los mostradores. Aún así debían esperar una hora de paso, motivo por el que decidieron ir a la cafetería y además, faltaba otra persona: Marco, que venía en un vuelo desde Roma que estaba a punto de aterrizar.

Una vez en la cafetería el grupo comenzó una animada charla porque todos parecían felices de estar allí reunidos una vez más. El único que se encontraba fuera de lugar era Shun a quien Afrodita tenía tierna aunque posesivamente abrazado. El muchachito era algo tímido y no sabía qué decir, así que se limitaba a observar y escuchar a su pareja y amigos.  
—¿Y dónde está el italianito? —preguntó Shura con una risotada.  
—¿Tan impaciente estás por verlo? Recuerda que llega desde Roma, pero no te preocupes que no tendrás que esperar por mucho tiempo para reencontrarte con tu novio —contestó Aioria en tono burlón ignorando la mirada asesina que le lanzó el español y le señaló una de las pantallas de información colgada enfrente suyo—. Si no me equivoco, su vuelo no va a tardar en aterrizar.  
—Para no variar siempre llega el último... —comentó Camus con voz algo seria. El francesito era de una puntualidad milimétrica y si había algo que detestara era el que alguien llegara tarde a una cita, ya fuera de negocios o de placer.  
—Camusito, sabemos que tú eres super-puntual pero Marco es italiano y los italianos son otra cosa. Siempre tienen que hacer la entrada triunfal y dar la nota —le contestó Shura tratando de hacer que por lo menos el acuariano esbozara una sonrisa, lo cual consiguió.  
—¿Y tú no? —interrumpió Afrodita con un retintín sarcástico en la voz.  
—Me parece que voy a ignorar tal insinuación, pececito —respondió Shura con exagerada indignación.

Shura volvió la mirada casi inconscientemente hacia la puerta mientras hablaba. Afrodita se salvó de un pequeño zape amistoso porque justo entonces vieron algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien que se acercaba hacia su mesa.  
—Hablando del burro... perdón, del rey de Roma...  
—¡Por la puerta asoma! —dijo en una voz superjovial—. ¡Hola, chicos!.  
—¡Hola, cangrejito! —contestaron ellos.  
—Dita, ¿por qué le llaman Cangrejito? —el japonés estaba algo perdido con la conversación pero oyó el mote del chico italiano y sintió curiosidad por conocer aquel detalle.  
—Es una larga historia, muchacho. Por cierto, no tengo el placer de conocerte —le saludó cortésmente pero enfatizando la palabra "placer" antes de que el sueco pudiera contestar a su novio.  
—Shun, me llamo Shun.  
—Bueno, Shun, encantado de conocerte. Yo soy Marco —le contestó en una voz calculadoramente sensual.  
—Encantado, Marco.

Esta conversación se vio interrumpida cuando una voz proveniente del sistema de megafonía anunció que los pasajeros del vuelo OA GR 306 A con destino a Tesalónica podrían empezar a facturar su equipaje en los mostradores 35 y 36. El animado grupito se dirigió a hacer cola y deshacerse de sus maletas. Una hora y media después de subir a bordo los muchachos llegaron a la segunda ciudad más grande de Grecia, en donde pasarían la noche.

Ya que eran tantos habían alquilado un minibús un par de semanas antes de salir de viaje, que los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto y tras recoger su equipaje se dirigieron al mostrador correspondiente de la casa de alquileres para que les dieran las llaves. La recepcionista hizo firmar un documento a Aioria para obtener un seguro adicional puesto que los accidentes de tráfico eran muy frecuentes en la ciudad; les recordó que debían llenar el depósito del combustible nada más salir del aeropuerto pues el vehículo sólo contenía la reserva; que llevaran en todo momento la documentación encima en caso de que los parara la policía y que además del dinero requerido por los días de uso, debrían también pagar una pequena cantidad por cada kilómetro que marcara el contador cuando lo devolvieran.

En cuanto Aioria firmó el contrato la chica le entregó las llaves y lo primero que hicieron después de repostar fue encaminarse al centro de la ciudad hacia el hotel donde se hospedarían para poder dejar su equipaje.

El volumen de tráfico era absolutamente atroz, tan denso como en Atenas y en algunas calles era peor. Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar vieron un accidente en cadena protagonizado por cinco coches que venían en uno de los carriles opuestos.  
La policía, los bomberos y la ambulancia ya llevaban un buen rato de haber llegado a la escena del accidente y estaban tratando de sacar a las personas de los vehículos que habían quedado atrapados en el medio de aquel montón. Por suerte, no parecía que hubiera habido fatalidades, aunque sí que había varias personas heridas y tanto el conductor como los pasajeros del coche central, cuyo armazón estaban cortando los bomberos, estaban atrapados.  
Por suerte, la horrible impresión que les dio al ver aquello no les duró mucho puesto que accidentes como estos eran comunes a diario en toda Grecia y por la autopista habían pasado varios iconos dejados por la carretera como memoriales a lugares donde había habido alguna colisión.

Los chicos llegaron a su hotel sin percance alguno y una vez que se hubieron refrescado y dejado el equipaje en sus respectivas habitaciones salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

En menos de veinte minutos se las arregló para llegar al centro, tarea que no era moco de pavo normalmente, pero que aquel sábado fue relativamente fácil puesto que al ser un fin de semana largo la mayoría del tráfico circulaba en dirección contraria. El encontrar un lugar donde aparcar fue un poco más difícil ya que por allí no había muchos sitios disponibles por la calle y no quería exponerse a que le quitaran las placas de la matrícula porque sabía muy bien que la policía nunca se andaba con chiquitas a la hora de multar. Es más, al haber un día festivo de por medio, hasta el martes no habría podido hacer nada ante tal eventualidad y quizás Camus habría descubierto el pastel.  
Por suerte, no muy lejos de la zona donde Hyoga vivía, había un parking subterráneo que no se hallaba demasiado concurrido. Milo razonó que valdría la pena pagar lo que costara el aparcamiento con tal de tener su aventurilla con Hyoga y al estar el coche oculto sería menos probable que algún conocido lo viera en aquel lugar.

Cuando se bajó del coche volvió a enviar un mensaje al móvil de Hyoga para anunciarle de su llegada.  
Hyoga estaba nerviosísimo pero no tuvo que esperar mucho a oír el pitido del portero automático; tomó el receptor y pidió a quien llamaba que se identificara, aunque ya se imaginaba quien era aquella persona.  
En cuanto Milo respondió le abrió la puerta de la calle y unos instantes más tarde sonó el timbre del piso. Hyoga vio que detrás de la puerta estaba aquel sensual seductor esperando a que le abriera la puerta y que tuvo que llamar una segunda vez hasta que por fin el muchacho se decidió a abrir.

Milo no perdió el tiempo, lo tomó entre sus brazos y al adentrarse en el piso comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente en los labios.  
Milo cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y se fueron hacia la sala. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y a Hyoga le pareció que puro fuego le corría por las venas con cada beso y caricia que Milo le daba; ¡qué diferente era este hombre del sosegado Camus!.

En su propio país ya había tenido algunos encuentros con personas de ambos sexos, aunque primordialmente con mujeres. Hyoga era de una ciudad pequeña cercana a Arcangel donde todos sus habitantes se conocían y que, por lo general, eran gente muy conservadora. Un encuentro homosexual no era algo que se anunciara a los cuatro vientos; no obstante, no tenía de que preocuparse en cuanto a lo que pensara su familia pues era hijo único, su madre murió cuando él era un adolescente y su padre los había abandonado antes de que naciera.

Tampoco era ya ningún virgencito ni era muy remilgado pero antes de llegar a Grecia siempre había llevado la voz cantante en sus relaciones mientras que en esos momentos, la situación estaba siendo controlada por un hombre mucho más experto. Milo sonreía para sus adentros pues sabía que tenía al muchacho comiendo de la palma de su mano y tan sólo era una cuestión de muy poco tiempo el poder hacerlo suyo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

No mucho después de que las chicas recibieran la llamada de Camus salieron de la casa para almorzar en un café local, un lugar muy de moda en Atenas en el que habían reservado mesa la semana anterior, pero primero tenían hora en el salón de belleza de Afrodita pues querían estar lo más guapas posibles para recibir a Argol.  
Nada más pasar por la puerta Afrodita las recibió muy efusivamente pues Marin acudía al salón a menudo y gracias a ella había conseguido nuevas clientas. Se alegró especialmente de que llegaran puntualmente ya que serían las últimas que Afrodita recibiría aquel día.  
—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servir a tan encantadoras damas?  
—Necesitamos que nos mimes, Dita.  
—Con mucho gusto, preciosas, pero tendrá que ser rapidito que tengo que tomar un avión en pocas horas —les contestó mirando el reloj de pared que había enfrente suyo.  
—¿Cómo es que nos dejas abandonadas?  
—Me voy con unos amigos a Tesalónica —les dijo entre risas mientras las conducía a la sección de peluquería y maquillaje—. Sand, sea and...  
—¿Ah, sí?, ¿y con quién vas?—le interrumpió Shaina.

Afrodita se limitó a sonreír e indicó a las chicas que tomaran asiento. Les preguntó qué servicios requerirían del salón y se encargó de que una de las asistentas las atendiera mientras que el seguía conversando con Marin, de cuya manicura se estaba encargando personalmente.

— Dita, no contestaste a Shaina... —le recordó con un pequeño retintín en la voz.  
—Querida, no me hagas preguntas comprometedoras y no te mentiré —le dijo guiñando un ojo coquetamente.  
—Si lo haces tendrás que cambiarte de nombre, Pinocho en vez de Afrodita.  
—¿Cómo que Pinocho? —dijo algo "ofendido" poniendo los brazos en jarras.  
—Por trolero... —le contestó ignorando el exagerado gesto del chico sueco— por cierto, ¿y Shunny?, ¿él sabe algo de todo este asunto o prefieres que se lo cuente yo?  
—Llegas tarde para el chantaje, nena— le comentó entre risas—, Shun no sólo sabe a donde voy sino que también viene conmigo.  
—¡Vaya!, y yo que pensaba que me harías la manicura gratis de por vida —le contestó fingiendo estar algo molesta.  
—¡Uf!, ¿quieres ser mi ruina? Gratis no, cielo, que tengo que comer y pagar mis facturas —Afrodita le siguió el juego y le ofreció un "compromiso"— pero si quieres te haré descuento.  
—¿Veinte por ciento? —interrumpió la pelirroja

Afrodita se rio y le ofreció sólo un cinco por ciento, la chica puso cara de indignación exagerada y le dijo que un quince. Afrodita se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Marin le correspondió diciéndole entre risas que menos daba una piedra.  
—Tienes suerte que no te lo voy a tomar a mal —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Anda, preciosidad!, será mejor que me dé prisa que se me va a echar la hora encima.

Un ratito más tarde Marin pagó a Afrodita y le dio las gracias por sus atenciones, prometiéndole que volvería pronto. Las chicas ya estaban todas bien acicaladas para salir al centro de ciudad a almorzar y comprar algunas cosillas que necesitarían cuando llegara Argol a casa de Shaina pues querían tener una noche inolvidable.

Regresaron ya entrada la tarde a casa de Shaina, donde nada más llegar, Shaina comenzó a preparar unos cafetitos. Las demás se sentaron en la sala de estar riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras mostraban unas a otras los artilugios que acababan de comprar para la "cita" con Argol, el muchacho de la subasta.

—Mirad, he comprado estas velitas para ponérselas a San Camus bendito —dijo Saori.  
—San Camus bendito, esperamos que vayamos a pasar con Argol un buen ratito... —rieron las otras al unísono.  
—Bueno, nenas, ¿al final en qué quedamos que haga?

Marin extrajo un disfraz super-sexy de gladiador, una vestimenta parecida a la que llevaba el actor principal en las últimas secuencias de la película "Gladiador", sólo que la faldilla era algo más reveladora. No sabían que talla exacta gastaría el muchacho, asi que Marin se imaginó que estaba comprando aquello para Aioria y en lo sexy que se vería su maridín vestido en esa guisa.  
El trajecito resultó algo caro y lo pagaron entre todas; por lo tanto, decidieron que luego echarían a suertes quien se lo quedaría como recuerdo. June declinó ser incluida en el sorteo puesto que no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a Albiore. Marin y Shaina se dieron cuenta que la muchacha más joven llevaba ya un buen rato de parecer encontrarse de capa caída; desde que salieron del restaurante su bonito rostro había palidecido un poco y se encontraba algo mareada.

—June, ¿qué te pasa? Tienes muy mala cara... —Marin se la había llevado aparte para hacerle aquella pregunta—, ¿te preocupa lo que pueda decir tu marido?.  
—No, no es eso... creo que comí algo que no me sentó bien... —dijo la muchacha , cuyas palabras no acabaron de convencer a Marin.

Shaina la acompañó a su dormitorio e hizo que se echara en la cama un rato. La otra chica insistió en que pronto estaría bien, tal vez su malestar se debía al no estar acostumbrada a irse de juerga hasta altas horas de la noche y luego patearse media ciudad. Las otras se preguntaban qué le habría pasado e incluso sugirieron cancelar la visita de Argol pero June insistió en que ni se les ocurriera hacer tal cosa y se echó a dormir.

June llevaba un par de horas de estar tumbada en la cama de Shaina cuando el momento que tanto ansiaban las chicas llegó: Argol acababa de tocar el timbre.  
No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo cuando fueron todas de golpe a abrir la puerta y casi se le tiraron encima. El joven se sintió halagadísimo de poder suscitar tal reacción en un grupo de atractivas mujeres pero se encontraba al mismo tiempo algo abrumado porque no sabía exactamente que le esperaría en aquel lugar en las próximas dos horas. No se echó atrás puesto que ya se había comprometido y el incumplir tal tarea le hubiera supuesto el que Camus lo pusiera de patitas en la calle. Además, todo era para una buena causa y quizás él saldría como ganador de la situación o por lo menos pasaría un buen rato en la compañía de ese grupito de bellas mujeres.

Las jóvenes no perdieron tiempo y le mostraron el trajecito que debía ponerse, a lo cual el chico accedió gustoso.  
—¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?  
—¿Cómo que dónde?, ¡pues aquí mismito! —le contestó Marin con una cara muy seria.  
—Señoritas, ¿no sería mejor que...?  
—Joven Argol —le interrumpió sugerentemente Shaina—, ¿tanta vergüenza le da mostrar su cuerpo a estas damas?  
—Bueno, soy un chico algo tímido... —les dijo sonriente.  
—Pues eso habrá que remediarlo...

Tras un divertido intercambio de palabras de doble sentido Shaina le mostró la habitación donde podría cambiarse pero con la condición que la puerta quedara abierta. Argol rio e hizo lo que las chicas pedían pero como estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para atar ciertas partes de la vestimenta ellas no perdieron la oportunidad de "ayudarle" y palpar ese hermoso cuerpo de varón que tenían delante suyo.

Una vez ataviado con aquel traje, las chicas sacaron sus cámaras digitales y se pusieron a tomarle fotografías en poses diferentes con cada una de las chicas como en grupitos. June, aunque estaba algo paliducha, se había levantado y aceptó que le tomaran algunas pero pronto tuvo que retirarse lo más discretamente posible mientras que las demás se divertían con el guapísimo chico vestido de gladiador.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**.

Tras haberse refrescado en sus respectivas habitaciones del hotel los muchachos bajaron a la entrada a la hora acordada y se dirigieron al restaurante "Sócrates", uno de los más famosos de la ciudad, especializado en la cocina griega. Shun se quedó en el hotel porque prefirió dar espacio a su novio para que se divirtiera con sus amigos, además, se encontraba algo cansado y se encontraría fuera de lugar en una reunión de amigos que seguramente querrían recordar sus años mozos. De todas formas, ellos iban a estar más tiempo de vacaciones que los otros y sabía que más tarde podría estar en compañía de Afrodita todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Los camareros trajeron los menús y mientras decidían les trajeron unos canastillos con panecillos, unas jarritas de aceite y unas deliciosas olivas provenientes de los campos de un pueblecito cercano a la ciudad que tenían un gusto algo fuerte. El menú era excelente y se componía de platos típicos griegos: de primero podían elegir dolmades (hojas de parra rellenas de arroz), pescaditos fritos, calamares tanto a la plancha como rebozados y ensalada griega con queso feta, entre otros.  
Como los chicos no se decidían, Aioria pidió al camarero que trajeran una selección de mezethes mixtos, el equivalente griego de unas tapas, para tres personas.

—Aioria, tío, que somos más de tres... ¿o es que no sabes contar? —le dijo el español en un tono bromista.  
—Pues claro que sé, colega —le respondió de forma similar—. Lo que pasa es que si pido mezethes para el número de personas que estamos aquí, no te molestes en comer una semana...  
—¡Joder!, ¿tan mal me caería la comida? —le contestó "inocentemente".  
—No, pero mi querido hermanito tiene toda la razón del mundo. Además, acabarías con dolor de tripita, ¡pedazo de glotón!, y no tengo ganas de hacerte de enfermero. Estoy de vacaciones y ya bastante trabajo me espera cuando regrese a Atenas.  
—Ja, ja, .. ¡qué más quisieras que jugar a médicos y enfermeras conmigo, centaurito! —le respondió a su mejor amigo.  
—¡En tus sueños, cabritillo! —respondió Aioros.  
—O más bien... ¡tus pesadillas! —dijo MM disfrutando de meter baza y ver la cara de rifle que le puso Shura.  
—¿Queréis dejaros de chorradas? —finalizó Aioria, quien al igual que los otros se estaba partiendo de risa—. Shura, sólo he pedido para tres porque las porciones son muy generosas.  
—"Uzté pedone, zeñó, ez que no lo zabía" —le dijo el español burlonamente mientras trataba de decidir que pediría como segundo plato.

Afrodita y Camus inicialmente se limitaron a escuchar a los otros, ambos con una divertida sonrisa pintada en sus rostros. Al sueco le parecía divertidísimo el oír como "discutían" sus amigos y se llamaban por los motes que se habían puesto en la escuela, cosa que le traía muchisimos y agradables recuerdos.  
En particular se alegraba de ver a Marco, ya que durante la epoca estudiantil habían sido inseparables y Afrodita se estaba preguntando en aquellos momentos si el italiano todavía tenía aquellas máscaras funerarias colgadas por las paredes negras y rojas de su sala de estar o si aquello solamente fue una humorada para la fiesta de disfraces en la que pillaron una enorme borrachera y metieron un susto de muerte a varios de los invitados durante una vista del sueco a Roma.

—Mi querido Shura, tus conocimientos culinarios dejan bastante que desear pero estás de suerte —comentó el sueco mientras guiñaba un ojo a su mejor amigo—. Si la comida de este restaurante no te gusta o no eres capaz de decidirte de una buena vez por todas, siempre podemos pedir a Marco que cocine para ti.  
—Te veo venir, pescadito. Ya veo que vas a sacar a relucir la noche de la despedida de soltero de Aioria... —el italiano dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro tras hablar y puso cara de "resignación".  
—¡Pobre Marin!, a punto estuvo de quedarse viuda antes de casarse —comentó algo solemnemente Camus, que hasta ese momento había estado muy callado, aunque estaba disfrutando tanto como los otros de aquella conversación y de que Marco fuera el centro de las tomaduras de pelo.  
—¡Por el amor de Zeus! —Shura se dirigió al mayor de los chicos griegos—. Aioros, ni se te ocurra dejar que éste nos cocine otra de sus bazofias, que sino, no vuelves a Atenas en un mes. ¡Joder!, aún se me revuelven las tripas con sólo pensar en la famosa receta de su abuela...

Aioria decidió ignorarlos por unos momentos, ya que vio que el camarero se estaba impacientando para tomar el pedido y a sugerencia de su hermano también pidió que trajeran algunos aperitivos tradicionales como acompañamiento: houmus (una pasta hecha de garbanzos, aceite de oliva, ajo y semillas de sésamo), tzatziki (una salsa fría hecha con yogur, pepino, ajo y menta) y taramasalata (salsa de color rosado cuyo ingrediente principal son las huevas de bacalao)

La selección de segundos platos era igualmente apetitosa, y también compuesta de varios platos tradicionales griegos. Había listados la famosa moussaka (un plato hecho al horno con capas alternas de berenjenas, carne picada de cordero,en salsa de tomate y salsa blanca alternadas, cuya capa final va recubierta de queso); calabacines rellenos de carne picada (similares a un plato de origen turco llamado Hunkar Begendi) y otros platos, tanto de carne como de pescado, cuya sola mención hacía la boca agua de todos los comensales.

Finalmente, los chicos se decidieron y para beber pidieron unas botellas de retsina (vino griego al que se le da un sabor peculiar al sellar los barriles con resina de pino para impedir que el vino se oxide) y esperaron impacientes a que les trajeran lo pedido.


	19. Chapter 19

Los besos y caricias que ambos hombres se prodigaban iban poco a poco subiendo de tono. Los labios de Milo buscaban los de Hyoga con avidez a veces y otras con sobriedad, tomándose su tiempo no tan sólo en besarlo, sino también en prodigarle sus expertas caricias. El mayor sabía muy bien donde tocar al más joven para hacerle suspirar de puro placer.  
Lentamente fue dejando su torso al descubierto, cubriendo esa piel tersa de numerosos besos y pequeños mordiscos que hacían que su respiración se acelerara. El rubio se dejaba llevar y sus ojos estaban cerrados para poder concentrarse mejor en esa sensación tan exquisita, casi como si no tuviera voluntad propia para no hacer más que acariciar la larga cabellera azulada de Milo y palpar los músculos de sus bien torneados brazos.

Milo habría preferido que Hyoga participara algo más activamente, pero sabía que el muchacho estaba algo nervioso y ciertamente preocupado por la reacción de Camus si se enterara de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre aquellas cuatro paredes, así que no le importaba llevar la parte activa.


End file.
